Perdidos en el tiempo
by cotipotter
Summary: Este intento de fic trata de Harry, Ron y Hermione en problemas con el tiempo. Mucho Humor en este fic! Si quieren saber mas, lean! 11 capitulos arriba! R E V I E W S!
1. La idea

**Holas ! somos meli2108 y cotipotter. Este es nuestro primer "intento " de fic, asi que tengan paciencia!**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conoscan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p**

**Chapter 1: _La idea_**

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban reunidos en la sala común de Griffindor.

Harry! Me pasas eso?- dijo Hermione. Una chica con pelo revuelto (nunca lo peinaba) alta, muy inteligente y Prefecta.

Si, aquí tienes. Yo lo necesitaré mas tarde- y el joven con ojos esmeraldas le dio el ejemplar de "Transformaciones 6". Estaba muy cambiado, con el mismo cabello rebelde de siempre y con voz mas grave.

Gracias. Han visto a Crookshanks?- dijo Hermione

No, pero espero no encontrarlo intentando comerse a Pig- dijo el chico con cabello rojo fuego- la ultima vez, casi la derriba!

Es un gato! Que esperabas que hiciera?

Otra vez…- piensa Harry intentando concentrarse en su tarea, tratando de no escuchar los gritos de sus amigos. Esa era una escena muy común en la vida de nuestros protagonistas.

Bajaron tarde al Gran Salón. Todo estaba reluciente esperando a que llegaran a comerselo. Los chicos se sentaron juntos, a pesar de que Hermione y Ron siguieron discutiendo. Después de que Harry parara la pelea, paso al lado Draco Malfoy. Pero no venia solo…

AH! miren! El arrogante de Potter separando a sus amigos: la Sangre-Sucia y el "sin plata para comprar cosas nuevas"! - exclamo Draco, seguido de una risa femenina muy conocida por ellos, mas por uno de ellos… Los tres se quedaron atónitos: Cho-Chang estaba con Malfoy y tomados de la mano!

Ja, ja! no creería que Malfoy consiguió novia ( o si se puede llamar novia)- dijo Hermione mirando a Cho.

Si, estoy saliendo con Malfoy, y cual es el problema?- dijo Cho y acto seguido lo beso. Se podía ver perfectamente como Draco ponía cara triunfal. Pasado ese acto, se marcharon sin palabras.

AH! me gustaria hecharle un buen maleficio a ese idiota!- exclamo Ronald Weasley.

Y a mi me gustaria saber si Malfoy se queda solo o se casa con alguna…- pensó en voz alta Hermione, lo que atrajo la mirada asesina de sus amigos.

QUE!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- No te gustará Malfoy, verdad?- terminó Ron

Prefiero salir con un escreguto de cola explosiva!- grito Hermione y todos se rieron.

Era tarde y al terminar de comer, todos se marcharon a sus dormitorios. Como era de costumbre, iban a la sala común, donde se podía terminar tus tareas para es otro día. Pero los chicos se fueron directamente a la cama.

Adiós, Hermione- dijeron Ron y Harry

Hasta mañana, chicos.

Ron ni bien puso la cabeza con pelo colorado sobre la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, Harry se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho Hermione, como de costumbre:

"- ¿_Malfoy se casará? No creo, si es un completo idiota.. y tendra todos hijos idiotas también… ¿y Ron? con Hermione, seguro. Esos dos se la pasan peleando… pero a mi también me gusta Hermione… no Harry, ella es de Ron, déjalos en paz y búscate otra… no hay otra como ella… ¿Se casará? ¿Con quién?.. sería estupendo viajar al futuro…_

Y pensando eso, se quedo tan dormido como su mejor amigo…

**Y? Les gustó? Nos quedó un poco corto… es que queremos darles mas intriga… :p Pero bue… aclaramos que era un INTENTO de fic, o sea que esperamos que no desilusionen.**

**Porfis, sigan leyendo y dejen reviews, que es la principal razón por la estamos haciendo esto… :p.**

**AH! nuestros mails son: nos pueden mandar ideas y/o sugerencias. Les agradeceríamos mucho… Se lo dedicamos a Maru, y un agradecimiento especial a Gala Potter, por habernos regalado su tiempo…**

**En el capitulo siguiente, los chicos tratan de convencer a Hermione… ¿Podrán?...**

**Adios a todos… besos… Cotipotter y Meli2108**


	2. El sueño de Harry

**Holas! este esta un poco mejor y creemos que mas largo.. no lo contamos..:p**

**Esperemos que les guste el intento de fic que se nos ocurrió. Se lo dedicamos como siempre a Maru, y a Patricio, por prestarnos el nombre! te queremos mucho! Gracias a todos y esperamos que les guste:D**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p**

**Chapter 2: El sueño de Harry**

Eran las diez de la mañana, cuando Harry se levantó sobresaltado. Había tenido un sueño extraño, relacionado con el giratiempo… El tiempo! (miro su reloj)- Es tarde! y se apresuro a despertar a su amigo Ron.

Ron! Ron! es tarde! Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones y ya sabes lo que el pelo grasiento nos hace cuando llegamos fuera del horario! dijo Harry, zamarreando a su amigo.

Humm? bueno ¬¬ ya voy… y fijo la vista detrás de Harry- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hermione estaba en camisón, con el pelo mucho peor que de costumbre.

-Nada, vine a hablar un rato, solamente- respondió Hermione.

Pero, si llegamos tarde…- le reprochó Ron.

Hoy es sábado, Ronald.- dijo tranquilamente Hermione y el pelirrojo miró con odio al que lo había despertado, que estaba "tratando" de peinarse el cabello.

Bueno…:p perdón, pensé que teníamos Pociones!- se explicó Harry, y recibió un almohadazo del que había sido despertado, que se volvió a acostar.

Hermione seguía riéndose cuando se sentó al pie de la cama re Harry. Éste le comentó lo que había soñado a la prefecta, y a ella le gustó mucho su sueño.

¿con mi giratiempo? –preguntó ella. Harry notaba que ella hacía esfuerzos para no reírse- que raro… vos y tus sueños. Pero hace mucho que no utilizo mi giratiempo-.

si, solo es que me acosté pensando en el futuro- le contó tomando un color rojizo en su cara- aunque sé que con el giratiempo, sólo se puede viajar al pasado.

noooo, Harry.- le negó su amiga- También se puede ir al futuro. Sólo que hay que hechizarlo con un encantamiento muy simple-.

Pero… ¿eso no es peligroso?- pregunto Ron, decidido a no seguir durmiendo, gracias a que sus amigos no se callaban.

Bueno…- pensó su amiga- técnicamente si, pero si tenemos cuidado, y no dejamos que nadie nos vea, se puede lograr- finalizó Hermione.

y…¿Tu conoces ese hechizo?- pensó, el alucinado de Harry Potter

¡Claro que lo conozco!- le respondió media molesta- Estás hablando con la mejor alumna de encantamientos! y- agregó orgullosamente- soy Prefecta.

Yo lo soy también ¬-¬- intervino Ron- y no tengo idea de que trata eso.

Tú eres un caso aparte, Ron- le respondió fríamente a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Me ofendes, me ofendes…-dijo Ron con sarcasmo- Ya llegará el día en que gracias a mi, seguirás viviendo.

Antes de que la chica le respondiera, el chico de hermosos, encantadores, incandescentes, (NA: waaaa, re ojos tiene nuestro Harry) ojos esmeraldas, interrumpió:

Ya, ya… cálmense, no vuelvan a pelear- dijo Harry pensando en la pelea del día anterior- Ron, acéptalo: ese hechizo puede ser muy interesante…- dijo con expresión malévola en la cara.

Iujuuuu!- interrumpió su sueño, Hermione- y las reglas? ¿Les suena esa palabra?. Está p-r-o-h-i-b-i-d-o realizar estos tipos de hechizos, a menos que sea algo realmente importante. Encima, piensen: desapareceríamos y todos lo notarían!- gritó la castaña.

Si, sobretodo tu "gran club de fans" formado por Colin y Ginny- dijo Ron con una sonrisita en la cara.

¬-¬, yo no lo solicité. Aparte será una visita rápida. Vamos, Herms, vamos…- le dijo con un tono de voz que ninguna en Hogwarts, podía negarse.

Bueno… no se. Pero me harías el grandísimo favor de hablar mas bajo, a ver si despiertas al señor "tengo que informarle todo a Tía Minerva"- dijo Hermione haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la cama(todavía ocupada) al lado de la de Harry.

En la cama, esta dormido Patricio Di Bella(NA: te queremos, aunque seas un guacho y no solo en este fic:D) Él era el sobrino de la profesora McGonagall. Era una especie de espía, según los de Griffindor. Cuando veía a algo o a alguien, haciendo lo incorrecto o rompiendo alguna norma(que se las sabía de memoria) corría a informarle a la jefa de la casa. Y daba la casualidad, que por pedido de Snape, lo habían mandado a la habitación que Harry y Ron compartían con Neville, Seamus y Dean. Muchas de las bromas que planeaban hacia Malfoy, eran descubiertas por él, por lo tanto su tía se lo pasaba sacándoles puntos. Por esa razón, una vez los mellizos Weasley, lo encerraron en un armario durante horas…(NA: son unos genios!)

Bueno, seguiremos esta charla en la biblioteca, si en la biblioteca Ron- repitió Hermione al ver que su amigo Ron abría la boca para protestar- es el lugar mas tranquilo un sábado. Adiós, nos veremos en el Gran Salón.

Y dicho eso, Hermione Granger se marchó hacia el cuarto de las chicas, dejando a sus amigos con las palabras en la boca.

Será mejor que nos apuremos, Harry, o empezará con sus reproches por llegar tarde.- le aconsejó, y se marchó para el baño, mientras Harry, se ponía se vuelta su túnica.

**Holas! ante todo gracias por seguir leyendo!. Esperamos que les esté gustando y que nos dejen MUCHÍSIMOS reviews que nos dan ganas de seguir con el "intento" de fic…:D:D:D Vale aclarar que también pueden ser quejas.**

**Gala Potter:** Holas! En este capitulo decimos mas o menos como viajan al futuro. La pareja Draco/Cho se le ocurrió a una compañera nuestra y la pusimos porque nos pareció original :P:P

Esperamos que te guste este capitulo y que nos dejes otro review, que nos encanta escribirte.

**Ani:** Gracias por leernos! Si, sabemos que nos quedo un poco corto este capitulo, pero a medida que avanzamos los hacemos cada ves mas largo. Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que nos dejes mas reviews.

**Maka:** Holaa! Gracias por dejarnos un review! Yo también te re quiero (Meli) y seguí leyendo!

**Bueno… ya pusimos a quien le dedicábamos el fic, así que ya esta todo hecho…, Muchísimos besos a todos y gracias! El próximo capítulo se llama: Pedido especial… a quien será? jajaja, nos gusta lo del suspenso… chauuuu, hasta la próxima.**

**Cotipotter y Meli2108**


	3. Pedido Especial

**Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Espero que les este gustando y que nos dejen reviews :D**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Maru, como siempre, a Pato por dejar que usemos el nombre como antes (y esperemos que no te arrepientas), a Santi (el hermano de cotippoter) y a Walky (la hermana de Meli2108 y portadora del nombre mas complicado que hallamos conocido :P)**

**En este capitulo hay un poco mas de acción y de aventura (re película :P)**

**Meli2108 y Cotipotter**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de JK ROWLING, el resto son inventados o algún compañero nuestro del colegio :P**

**Capitulo 3: _Pedido Especial_**

Los dos bajaron a desayunar, era un día espléndido (por así decirlo) y todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban disfrutándolo.

Ron chasqueaba la lengua cada minuto, pues sabia que por la cantidad de deberes y la cita con Hermione, probablemente se pasaría todo el día en la biblioteca. El único que se salvaría (por media hora) sería Harry porque tenia entrenamiento, y Ron justo ese día tenia unas ganas enormes de acompañarlo. La biblioteca era el lugar mas detestado del pelirrojo, después de un nido de arañas, por supuesto (N.A.: COTIPOTTER: eso tengo igual a Ron, no soporto las arañas!).

No es J-U-S-T-O !- protestaba Ron- Es un gran sábado y tenemos que ir a la biblioteca... A LA BIBLIOTECA! Sabes lo que es eso Harry?... Harry ... ¬¬ EYY!

Eh?- Harry se sobresaltó- si, si seguro...- mintió. Estaba muy concentrado pensando en las amplias posibilidades que el hecho de viajar al futuro le daría- Que decías Ron?...

Nada, nada ¬¬, Vamos! Seguro que Hermione ya esta aquí.

Pero Hermione no estaba en el Gran Salón como la mitad de los alumnos de Hogwarts. En la mesa de Griffindor, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Seamus Finigan hablaban de Quidditch. Patricio controlaba la mesa por si alguno estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer (algunos aseguraban que había quedado traumado al no ser nombrado Prefecto y otros afirmaban que dormido murmuraba cosas como " yo tenía que ser, no él" o " maten a Weasley, maten a Weasley!...). Fred y George cuchicheaban por lo bajo, lo que les hizo pensar que estaban tramando algo. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown hablaban de lo ultimo en túnicas, mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin, Cho se le acercaba a Malfoy.

Harry y Ron entraron y pensaron que Hermione se había retrasado por hablar o retar a algún alumno que no estaba haciendo lo correcto ( recordemos que era prefecta). Harry y Ron se sentaron junto a una chica pelirroja de 15 años, que también estaba esperando a la castaña.

Hola chicos!- dijo Ginny Weasley- Que cara de dormido que tenes Ron! Te paso algo?- le pregunto a su hermano.

En ese instante, Harry se gano una mirada fulminante por parte de su mejor amigo.

¬¬ me despertaron, Gin, pensando que teníamos clase de pociones...-le respondió- Y tu? Qué haces aquí?

Estoy esperando a Hermione- le respondió Ginny

Para que necesitas a Hermione? Es un tema de las MHB? ( Ginny los tenía ese año)

Emm... no... yo puedo con las MHB! No, le quiero pedir un favor... cosas de chicas, Ron- agrego al ver que su hermano abría la boca para contestar, al mismo tiempo que se ponía tan roja como su cabello. Harry se preguntaba que era tan importante, cuando finalmente llego la joven Granger.

Hola! Esperaron demasiado? Perdonen. Ah! Ginny hola!- saludo finalmente a la pelirroja- vienes por ese asunto? Me vas a tener que esperar un momento, ahora no puedo- puntualizó Hermione

No hay problema. Después te busco nuevamente. Adiós chicos, adiós Hermione.

Adiós!- dijeron Harry y Hermione

Cual es el asunto secretísimo?- dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

No te incumbe Ron. Aparte te enteraras muy pronto. Ahora- dijo apoyando un enorme libro sobre la mesa- ocupémonos de lo que teníamos pendiente.

Buenaaa el libro!- dijo Ron y Hermione lo miró con cara de reproche- buena en el sentido de... de que buena... buena la cantidad de páginas que tiene, eh?

Bueno Ron, ya entendí. El hechizo lo conozco muy bien- dijo sin hacer caso a la cara de su amigo- Es _Futuros Instantarem, _y es un hechizo muy simple. El problema es el giratiempo...

Que lo tiene McGonagall- la interrumpió Harry que también había pensado en eso.

Sí, que podemos hacer? Porque ir a decirle "Hola profesora! Me preguntaba si me prestaría el giratiempo para quebrantar unas 50 normas a la vez, viajando al futuro"- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Ron se rió pero Harry pensaba a toda máquina.

Encima nos tendríamos que deshacer de DiBella, porque si alguien le cuenta... pues ya saben- comentó Harry.

Ejem, ejem...-dijo Ron- de que sirve pasar la vida con dos mellizos muy traviesos?- Hermione y Harry lo miraron. Todos sabían que ellos ( N.A. son unos kpos! Los amamos!) se habían escapado en sus escobas, durante el mandato de Dolores Umbrige (N.A. otra que Peter, UNA YEGUA!), pero todos sabían que la Sra Weasley, pese a que ellos abrieron su negocio de chascos, los hizo repetir 7º curso. Por lo tanto ellos seguían allí en Hogwarts, mientras que su negocio quedo a cargo de Bill quien pidió una licencia para ocuparse de eso.

Es verdad!- dijo Harry- podemos pedirles ayuda!

A quien?- preguntaron dos voces juntas. Eran ellos, los mellizos Weasley. Los dos pelirrojos se sentaron a los lados de Ron. Se les sentía el sonido de monedas en el bolsillo.

A ustedes mismos- respondió Harry- necesitamos que nos hagan un gran favor.

mmm...- dijo Fred- depende, o no George?

Si, depende- repitió George- mientras que no tenga que ver con la biblioteca...

Exacto, de eso se ocupa la linda Hermione- dijo Fred, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

Si, si...- dijo Ron un poco celoso- lo que les queremos pedir va a ser de su agrado porque es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos...- explicó

A los mellizos les brillaban los ojos y pusieron cara maliciosa

Necesitamos que entretengan a McGonagall, y en lo posible que DiBella no aparezca, para poder entrar en su despacho...- prosiguió Hermione.

Los dos la miraron. La prefecta Hermione les estaba dejando romper las reglas.

O sea...- dijo George

Lo que hacemos todos los días- completo Fred

Exacto! Van a poder?- les pidió Hermione

Tus deseos son ordenes, Herms- dijo Fred y le guiño un ojo, lo que hizo que la castaña volviera a tomar el color que había tenido minutos antes.

Ya, ya- interrumpió Ron- y ustedes? Que tramaban?

Jaja- se río George- planeábamos una gran broma para los Slytherin, y mañana seguiremos vendiendo a los de primero orejas extensibles... son tan tontos...

Tan estúpidos...-siguió Fred

Si... bueno. Pero el pedido de ustedes va primero, les parece bien a las 5 en punto?- sugirió George

Bien, a las 5... y cuantos minutos nos garantizan?- pregunto Harry

Y...no muchos. Unos 10 les bastarían?- dijo Fred

Si, supongo. Muchas gracias!- dijo Ron

Si, si. Todo porque te queremos hermanito- y le dieron un beso a Ron en cada mejilla. Las orejas de Ron parecían que iban a explotar de tan rojas que estaban.

Par de idiotas- dijo este mientras los mellizos se alejaban

Bueno, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar- dijo Harry y Hermione asintió.

Mientras me voy a repasar a la biblioteca, y dejamos la cita pendiente, quiero decir que no tienen que ir a la biblioteca si no quieren- explico Hermione

BIEN!- dijo Ron- digo... adiós Hermione

Si adiós- termino Harry y Hermione se marcho a la biblioteca.

Y nosotros?- dijo Ron

No se...- contesto Harry- quieres jugar al ajedrez mágico?

Bueno, vamos- dijo Ron

Y se marcharon a la Sala Común.

**Holas! Les gusto? Esperamos que si :P:D**

**Aca les contestamos los reviews:**

**Marukita: Hola Maru! Que suerte que nos leíste! Mas te vale que sigas mandando reviews y leyendo el fic, eh:P(na, es joda) Muchisimos besos y nos vemos después :D**

**Monik: Holas! Que suerte que te gusto! La verdad es que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho inventando las aventuras de estos tres en el futuro. Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que nos mandes mas reviews :D**

**Cotipotter: Que haces mandando reviews a tu propio fic! La verdad es que estoy usando TODO el autocontrol que tengo para no matarte! Si seguís mandando reviews, el fic va a perder a una autora así que quedate tranquilita y no te acerques a los reviews de este fic. Te voy a vigilar ¬¬, Meli :D**

**Ani: gracias por seguir leyendo! Cada ves tratamos de alargar un poco mas cada uno. Segui mandando reviews y leyendo el fic asi te enteras que hace el trio :D. Muchos besos**

**Flydown: Muchas gracias por tu review! Esperamos que sigas leyendo y que te guste el fic. Besos**

**Bueno... ya están todos, muchas gracias y lean el siguiente capitulo que se llama "Un encantamiento sencillo".**

**Sigan mandando reviews, un beso enorme de Cotipotter y Meli2108.**


	4. Un encantamiento sencillo

**Holas! Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo el "intento" de fic:D**

**Ante todo, queremos agradecerle a Patricio, otra vez, y decirle que era necesario ese personaje( si, ya sabemos: pudimos haberte dado un mejor personaje, pero no queríamos) jaja, somos malas… jejeje. **

**Bueno, no les vamos a molestar más, así que esperamos que lo disfruten. Besosss.. y como siempre:**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p**

**----------------------**

**Chapter 4: _un encantamiento_**_ **sencillo**_

Como era de esperar, Ron le ganó a Harry las 5 partidas jugadas. Hermione no volvía, pero les daba igual, ya que en media hora se iban a encontrar. Harry estaba más nervioso que nunca, pero a Ron: o no se le notaba, o lo sabía disimular muy bien.

Harry juraba que aunque se quedara en el futuro, solo 5 minutos, iba a tratar de averiguar todo sobre él… ¿Y si él no existía en el futuro?(un miedo lo invadió) ¿ Y si Voldemort logró matarlo, y en un futuro, no tenía vida?(le sudaban las manos)

Eso deprimió mucho al chico, pero igual cabían millones de esperanzas en su pequeña cabeza. Esperaba no terminar toda su vida al lado de una persona como Cho Chang… pero… ¿Y si ella madurara y cambiara?... ¿Quién sabe?... al fin y al cabo, mucho no iba a durar con Malfoy… Y todo eso lo sabría muy pronto, prontísimo, tanto como…(miró su reloj)

¡25 MINUTOS!- gritó Harry. Ron se llevó un buen susto, y saltó inmediatamente de su asiento, mientras Parvati murmuraba algo como vete a gritar a otra parte 

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al asustado del pelirrojo, y miró a Harry- ((¬¬)) ¿otra vez, Harry? No tenemos Pociones. Creo que Snape de veras que está afectando tu salud mental… Ey! creo que tienes que ir a ver a Madam Pomprey…- concluyó Ron, ladeando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Escucha, sé perfectamente que hoy es Sábado, Ron (¬¬)- le explicó Harry, pero al parecer su amigo seguía pensando que Harry necesitaba una visita a la enfermería- pero… solo es que faltan - mira de nuevo su reloj- 23 minutos…()

Ah! Era eso! Bueno, Harry, para vencer la ansiedad, lo que tienes que hacer es seguir mi pasatiempo preferido (que lo estaba practicando, hasta que se te antojó gritar) que es…

Dormir.

Exacto, asi que tranquilo Harry, que todo va a estar bien!- lo animó Ronald.

Si, supongo que tienes razón. Dime: ¿tú no has pensado en lo que podríamos averiguar, es nuestro "paseito"?- le preguntó Harry, curioso en la respuesta por parte de su amigo.

Eh… si. Espero, que… bueno, ya sabes. Ser un Auror, ser feliz, tener una familia, y tener como siempre a ustedes dos. Ademas, de… mi esposa, bueno… eso pienso que va a tener que ser muy BELLA e inteligente para poder casarse conmigo…- pero no terminó la oración. Hermione había regresado de su visita a la biblioteca.

Perdón, ¿interrumpo alguna conversación importante?- dijo, al ver la expresión de susto en la cara de Ron.

No, no es nada. Solo hablábamos de nuestro futuro. ¿Qué piensas del tuyo, Herms?- le preguntó Harry.

Será mejor que subamos a arreglar nuestras cosas, que no falta mucho- dijo, sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su amigo, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

…

Arreglar ¿¿que cosa?- preguntó Ron

Seguro que es como siempre: "cosas de chicas"- dijo, haciendole burla a Hermione.

Es verdad… pero vallamos, al menos para que piense que fuimos.

Bueno, esta bien. Subamos-finalizó Harry.

Subieron a… ¿arreglarse?. No tardaron mucho (:D). Cuando bajaron, la Sala Común estaba vacía porque todos estaban afuera o en la biblioteca. Hermione estaba esperando, en su sillón preferido, con pergamino en sus manos.

Tomen- dijo y les dio a cada uno 2 pergaminos llenos con diferentes tipos de deberes de diferentes materias. ¡Y lo más sorprendente era que tenia la letra de Harry y Ron!

¿Co..como lo hiciste?- le preguntó sorprendido el pelirojo.

Y… como íbamos a hacer "eso que vamos a hacer", pensé que se les iba a atrasar mucha tarea, asi que se la hize yo solita.- dijo orgullosamente- y si te refieres a lo de la letra: es un encantamiento muy simple.

Harry y Ron se miraron y le gritaron ¡GRACIAS!. Los dos la besaron en la mejilla y corrieron arriba a guardar los trabajos. Hermione esperó a que bajaran y cuando llegaron, se fueron por la puerta de la Dama Gorda.

El pasillo estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban y venían. Los tres vieron a la profesora Mc Conagall subir a su despacho. Mas allá, los gemelos aguardaban su llegada. Antes de ir con ellos, Hermione les recordó:

Solo tomamos el giratiempo, y listo. Nada de: "Busco la prueba de Encantamientos y corrigo la calificación"…

puede leer el pensamiento - pensaba Ron.

…Mas tarde lo utilizaremos, ¿entendido?

¡SI, SEÑORA!- dijeron los dos, haciendo un saludo militar.

Bueno, allí están tus hermanos, Ron.- y se dirigieron hacia Fred y George.

Hola! estan todos listos?- preguntó Fred.

Si, claro- respondió Hermione segura- Solo, ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?

Eso es una sorpresa, Hermione, y es para ti.- le contestó Fred, lo que provocó que Hermione se ponga roja de vergüenza y Ron rojo de ira.

Bueno… bueno ((¬¬)). Vamos! Que no tenemos demasiado tiempo!- dijo Ronald

Listo Fred?- preguntó George

Cuando tu quieras- le respondió a su hermano.

YYY- anunció George con fuerza suficiente para que todos los que estaban alli voltearan- con ustedes lo último en Sortilegios Weasley! Las bengalas redactoras! (/NA: se nos acabó la inspiración en este momento, sepan disculparnos. :p)

En ese momento, miles de especie de cañitas voladoras, salieron disparadas, formando una H… y luego una E… Mc Conagall salió rápidamente de su despacho para ver que sucedía. Imaginándose lo que las bengalas iban a terminar escribiendo, Ron, tomó a Hermione del brazo, y gritó:

VAMOS! AHORA!

El despacho era muy parecido al de Dumbledore (según el criterio de Harry) nada mas que mucho más limpio, y los estantes mucho más ordenados. En las paredes tenía muchas placas: Griffindor campeón de las casas 1880, 1881, 1883… y la lista seguía. También había muchas medallas y…

¿Auror?- dijo Ron sorprendido. Había muchos diplomas que certificaban que la profesora era un Auror. También, habia otro , diminuto, al que Harry se acercó a leer:

"1882, Minerva Mc Conagall, Animaga declarada por el Ministerio de la Magia"

Sorprendente- exclamaba el pelirrojo- simplemente…

¡HAY QUE APURARNOS!- gritó Hermione y los dos voltearon- RAPIDO! QUE NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO!

Ron y Harry comenzaron rápidamente a buscar. Había muchos lugares… arriba…. abajo… Harry hizo ta-te-ti y fue arriba, a buscar en la vitrina. Hermione buscaba en el escritorio, y Ron había ido a una especie de pasadizo pequeño con muchísimos cajones. Los tres agudizaban el oído, por si a caso, pero sólo se escuchaban los insultos del pelirrojo hacia los cajones:

AY! es la tercera vez que me pego!

Cansado de buscar en la vitrina, Harry bajó a ayudar a su mejor amiga., la que murmuraba algo como lo sacó de aquí, se que lo sacó de aquí , mientras trataba de encontrar en giratiempo. Ron, iba buscando en el decimo octavo cajon cuando…

ACA TAAAAA!- dijo Hemione, como cuando alguien juega con un bebé.

Aleluya!- murmuró Ronald

Bueno, vámonos antes de que…

El sonido que las bengalas finalizó. Los retos de la Profesora hacia los gemelos, era mas, y mas estridente a medida que ella subía acompañada por ellos. Subía furiosamente. El unico ser vivente que pareció reaccionar dentro del despacho, fue Hermione:

Vamos!- murmuró bajito- vengan aquí!

Los dos chicos se miraron, y corrieron hacia ella. Sin decir una palabra, pasó el giratiempo por sus cabezas, apartó un poco a Ron de su cara, sacó la varita y pronunció:

_Futuros instatanem!_

**The end… jajaja. No se pueden quejar de lo largo. Por supu que los que vienen van a ser más largos, pero va a ver un excepción:**

**Como todos los que tienen el conocimiento de la lectura saben, existen exámenes en la escuela. Se nos vinieron todos de golpe, y el tiempo no nos dio. Nosotras nos manejamos así: Meli2108 hace y pasa los capitulos IMPARES y cotipotter (o sea, yo) pasa y hace los PARES. **

**A ella se le complicó mucho, y decidimos dejarlo un poco corto (igual, ella va a tratar de hacerlo un poquito mas largo), pero no prometemos nada.**

**Sepan disculparnos.**

**De todos modos, el final del que sigue está re bueno. Se llama: "El encuentro" y se van a llevar una sorpresa.**

**Reviews**

**Ani: Holas! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! No sabes lo contentas que nos pusimos al ver que nos dejaste un review para cada capitulo! Esperamos que sigas leyendo, muchos besos**

**Carolgranger: Que suerte que te gusto! Segui leyendo y dejando reviews :D:D**

**Caritas: Oi! Que bom que desde tão longe alguém le nossas historias. Muito obrigado!**

**Muchisimas gracias a Ani, que nos sigue desde el primer capitulo. Saludos también a Maru, que te perdonamos que no nos dejes rewievs, porque se te rompió la compu…**

**Besos a todos los lectores de este "intento" de fic, y suerte!**

**Bye! Meli2108 y Cotipotter.**


	5. El encuentro

**Holas! Gracias por seguir el fic! El capitulo se lo queremos dedicar a Maru, como siempre, por las razones de siempre :D.**

**Les queremos avisar que este capitulo quedo bastante corto y no lo pudimos alargar, pero prometemos compensárselo en el siguiente.**

**Bueno, ahora les dejamos de molestar para que lean :P**

**Cotipotter y Meli2108 **

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK ROWLING, menos algunos que son inventados.**

**Capitulo 5: _El encuentro_ **

Harry sintió que volaba muy rápido hacia atrás. No distinguía ninguna figura a su alrededor. De pronto sintió una sacudida en el estomago y toco el suelo con los pies.

Están bien?- preguntó Hermione.

Si... creo- respondió Harry.

Seguimos en el despacho de McGonagall?- preguntó Ron

Parece que si, pero creo que lo ocupa otra persona- respondió Harry mirando su alrededor

En las paredes ya no había tantos certificados ni diplomas y estaban todos a nombre de ...

NEVILLE!- dijeron los tres a la vez

El despacho que alguna vez había sido de la profesora McGonagall estaba ahora ocupado por Neville Longbottom, aquel chico tan despistado y regordete.

Tenía las paredes llenas de posters de su equipo de Quidditch favorito, fotos de su familia y amigos, en las que a veces aparecían Harry, Ron y Hermione, estanterías llenas de libros, sobre plantas mágicas mayormente, y unos diplomas de sus profesorados en Botánica.

Nuestros protagonistas estaban en estado de shock y todavía no reaccionaban.

Neville es... profesor- dijo Ron todavía sorprendido

Eso parece...- dijo Harry sin creérselo

No solo eso- dijo Hermione- según esto también es el vicedirector

QUE?- dijeron Harry y Ron

Increíble!- dijo Harry

No me lo hubiera imaginado!- dijo Ron

Mira Hermione, si hubieras sido su novia, serias la esposa del vicedirector de Hogwarts!- la cargó Harry

ja ja ja- dijo Hermione con sarcasmo- ahora vamonos de aquí. Acuérdense que no teneos que ser vistos, eh?

SI, SEÑORA!- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez

Harry se asomo por la puerta para ver si venia alguien.

No hay nadie- dijo en un susurro

Entonces vamos- dijo Ron

Salieron procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Esta muy vacío este lugar- dijo Hermione

Si, estarán de vacaciones?- dijo Ron

No se, puede que si- dijo Hermione

Silencio!- dijo Harry- alguien viene!

Los tres se escondieron atrás de una estatua. Ron se asomo para mirar quien pasaba.

Son unos alumnos de 1º o 2º, no estoy seguro- dijo Ron

Al cabo de un par de minutos salieron de su escondite, fijándose que no venga nadie mas.

A donde vamos?- pregunto Hermione

No se- dijo Harry

Que les parece la Casa de los Gritos?- propuso Ron

Buena idea!- dijo Hermione- vamos para afuera

Bajaron las escaleras que iban hacia el Gran Salón, lo pasaron de largo, tratando de descubrir que día era en el que estaban. Se pararon frente al tablero de anuncios.

_10/09/2015_

_Los alumnos de 3º,4º,5º,6º y 7º tienen programada una visita a Hogsmeade el día 20/09._

_La directora les recuerda que el comportamiento debe ser el mismo que dentro del colegio._

_Atte vicedirector Neville Longbottom_

Así que es el mismo día, pero diferente año...- pensó Hermione- sorprendente

Vamos, rápido! A ver si nos descubren!- dijo Harry

Los tres salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts con cuidado. No había nadie en los alrededores así que avanzaron sin problemas hasta el sauce boxeador. Agarraron una rama y tocaron el nudo. El sauce quedó inmóvil.

Entraron por el hueco y cruzaron el pasadizo hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos. Tenía todos los muebles rotos y viejos. Se quedaron en la sala.

Que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Ron. Se podia percibir en su voz un tono de miedo.

Bueno... los mas obvio es ir hasta las cocinas en busca de comida- explicó Harry- pero solo tendría que ir uno de nosotros.

Si, quien quiere? Porque sino voy yo- se ofreció Hermione

Ron saltó de su asiento, como si algo lo hubiera mordido de repente y dijo un tímido:

Yo iré

Bueno Ron, toma tu varita y recuerda que no tiene que verte nadie. Suerte!- le deseó Hermione

Si, suerte Ron!- le deseo Harry

En ese momento, Ron dio media vuelta, tomo su varita y se dispuso a salir de donde estaban. Sus dos amigos lo observaban desaparecer en la oscuridad. Luego de dos minutos de incómodo silencio, Hermione habló:

Bueno... ahora a esperar

Ron salió de la casa de los gritos y se dirigió hacia el castillo con mucho cuidado, para no ser visto por algún alumno que no halla ido a Hogsmeade. El día era perfecto, el cielo despejado y el viento soplaba los verdes pastos. Ron se asombró de lo igual que estaba el castillo, y se preguntó como era posible. Llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora de hacerle caso a Hermione y leer _"Historia de Hogwarts"_

Unos minutos después se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el castillo, pero se había equivocado de pasillo y no se estaba dirigiendo a las cocinas, sino que estaba yendo a la Sala Común. Silenciosamente volvió a dirigirse hacia las cocinas cuando escucho un ruido. Unos segundos mas tarde vio a una muchacha muy linda. Era pelirroja (Ron se sorprendió de que era también de su color fuego), delgada y muy bonita.

Que tonto!- gritaba- siempre lo tengo que resolver todo yo! Estoy harta, seré prefecta, pero no idiota! Además...

Y se quedo petrificada igual que Ron. Este no lo podía creer, se habí olvidado de lo que le había dicho su amiga.

La muchacha susurró algo como...

..._papá!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Y? Les gusto nuestro final? Es uno de los mejores! Nos encanta el suspenso :D:D:D Sabemos que es re cortito el capitulo, pero si queríamos este final no lo podíamos hacer mas largo. Les prometemos, de vuelta, que el siguiente es bastante mas largo.**

**Bueno, aquí van los reviews**

**Carolgranger: Holas! Estamos muy felices de saber que seguiste leyendo el fic. En el 7º capitulo te vas a enterar si Harry y Hermione quedan juntos así que seguí leyendo!. Muchos Besos!**

**Haruko Hinaro: Holas! Que suerte que te gusto! Por las dudas no queremos saber que sigue de "o" así que subimos el capitulo lo mas rapido posible :P, segui leyendo!. Muchos besos!**

**Sabela: Holass! Que suerte que te esta gustando el fic! Nosotras sabemos que cada ves son mas largos y mas interesantes los capitulos y esperamos que te sigan gustando. Vamos a buscar el fic de tu amiga para leerlo.****Muchos besos!**

**Ya esta! Prometemos no tardar mucho en actualizar y dejen nos mas reviews!**

**Muchos besos de Cotipotter y Meli2108**


	6. ¿Que pasó? ¡ No lo recuerdo!

**Holas!®(marca registrada)…ja. Bueno, acá esta el capítulo 6. Ya avisamos que el quinto había quedado corto, así que todo está hecho. **

**Como siempre: saluditos a Maru, a Pato, a Santi, a Walki, y etc… Y, si llega a leer esto la profe de Lengua: es un pasatiempo… ya sabemos que tiene que estar en pretérito y todo eso, pero es por diversión, por eso no se muera…:P(jeje)**

**Bye. Y como siempre:**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p**

**Chapter 6: _¿Qué pasó¡No lo recuerdo!_**

¡Papá!- dijo la chica.

Ron no sabía que decir. Pensaba que si le ponían un espejo en frente, se moriría de vergüenza, que seguramente tenía cara de bobo. Pensó en saludarla (sería lo apropiado, ya que era muy bonita), pero le había dicho _papá, _y eso no estaba en "_Reglas de seducción: por Fred y George"_. Entonces, la única palabra que pensó, salío por su boca:

¿eh?

¡Papá!- le repitió y parpadeó muchas veces como para despertar de un sueño.

Eh… hay un error. Yo… ¿No ves que tengo 16 años?- su cabeza hizo un _¡clic!_, y se acordó que estaba en el futuro- a menos que…

La miró detenidamente. Esos ojos, eran de color azul, parecidos a una persona que él conocía. La empezó a examinar de todos los ángulos posibles. Ella no hacía nada, sólo miraba raro al chico.

¿Ya esta?- le preguntó impaciente, viendo como su padre se paraba frente a ella, nuevamente.

No puede ser. ¿De dónde me conoces?- preguntó Ron confundido.

De fotos que me mostraste de cuando eras chico- le respondió tranquilamente.

Si, si. ¿Y yo que soy ahora?- Ron sabía que Hermione no iba a permitir que ellos averiguaran demasiado, por eso quiso saber todo cuanto antes.

Eres un Auror y trabajas con Tío Harry y Tía Hermione. Tienen una empresa: The Aurores Company-respondió con una risita- Patético el nombre ¿no?. Lo pensó Tía Herms.

Ya veo… ¿Y tu como te llamas…?

Julliane, Julliane Weasley.

¡Que feo nombre¡No me gusta, teniendo un apellido tan lindo…

Es que lo eligió mamá. ((¬¬)).

¿MAMÁ¿Quién es tu mamá?- Ron parecía nervioso.

Luna Lovegood de Weasley.

El pelirrojo sentía que su mundo se iba abajo y la palabra "Luna" sonaba dentro de su cabeza. Entonces fue cuando volvió de sus pensamientos.

Ja, ja¡Eres muy graciosa, como Fred y George!- le gritaba un incrédulo Ron- Pero- puso voz seria de vuelta- ahora dime quién es tu mamá, mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor, mi pedazo de corazón, que te haces llamar"mi hija"- terminó como lo hace un padre cuando te toma el pelo.

Ya te lo dije. Se llama Luna Lovegood de Weasley, perteneciente a Rewenclaw. Y esa frase te pedí que no me la dijeras mas.

No…- susurró y de pronto todo se puso oscuro.

Se había desmayado. Julliane, asustada, pero a la vez tranquila, corrió hacia su padre, lo levantó y se encaminó a la Casa de los Gritos. Ya cansada por el peso de Ron, sacó la varita, y lo llevó volando todo el trayecto siguiente. Cuando fue a buscar la usual rama de 2 metros y medio, vió que el nudo ya estaba presionado, lo que causó un poco de miedo a la pelirroja: eso significaba que había alguien adentro.

Entró rápidamente, (la varita ya la tenía en la mano) y decidió dejar a Ron afuera, porque no cabía. Pero no escuchó a nadie. Se internó en el pasadizo hacia la puerta. Adentro había dos jóvenes que estaban separados. Uno en cada extremo de la sala.

**Aclaración importante: **_las dos autoras, piensan que esta parte está de mas. No nos gusta, y pensamos en suprimirla, pero nos dieron consejos de que algo de drama tiene que haber, así que acá esta. Los que estén de acuerdo con que esta parte no era necesaria, favor de aclararlo en el lindo rewiev que dejareis. Sigan._

**---Flash back.---**

**-**Bueno, ahora solo tendremos que esperar.

Hubo un silencio de 3 minutos en los que Hermione prendió la chimenea e hizo aparecer tres banquitos. Harry estaba sentado frente al fuego acogedor, y no paraba de observarlo. Su amiga, que se dio cuenta que algo le sucedía, le preguntó:

¿Estas bien, Harry?- y se sentó junto al él, frente al fuego. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y ella notó que una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Si estuvieran vivos… si estuvieran vivos junto a mi, ahora y… cuando tenga mis propios hijos… a veces me los imagino jugando con sus nietos… papá enseñándoles a jugar al Quidditch… y mamá enseñándoles a cocinar, o algo así…de veras los necesito…

Pero no terminó la frase, pues su amiga lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte, y lloraba. Después de 1 minuto, Harry no quería soltar a Hermione, ni ella a él. Él no recordaba un abrazo tan sentido como ese, como el que estaba recibiendo en ese instante…

Quería que el tiempo no pasara, que ese momento se congelara de inmediato, que no terminara. Pero, al fin, Hermione se alejó de él, tomó su cara con sus manos, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

Harry, ellos están contigo todo el tiempo. Están aquí- y le puso una mano en el pecho- en tu corazón.

El ojiverde volvió a tener la misma sensación que había tenido minutos atrás. No sabía donde estaba parado. Todo lo que él quería hacer era solamente besarla. Era el momento perfecto y el lugar perfecto. Pero cada vez que pensaba eso, el estómago, se le retorcijaba todo. Él sabía de sobra que su amigo Ron también sentía algo hacia Hermione. Y él era la única razón por la que nunca había decidido decirle nada a su amiga.

Pero de pronto sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que Harry siempre había imaginado. La que se le acercaba, era su amiga. Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que decirle:

No- y Hermione abrió rápida y desconcertadamente los ojos- no es lo correcto.

¿Que?- le preguntó ella, que ya se había alejado. No lo entendía.- ¿Qué no es lo correcto, Harry?

Él miraba el piso. No podía mirarla a la cara, pero tomó fuerzas y le respondió:

Ron.

Ron¿Qué?-

Ya sabes, Herms, Ron. A él le gustas demasiado, y no quiero que él me odie por el resto de mi vida… entiéndeme.-le explicó, pero no subió la vista hasta que escuchó el sollozo de su amiga.

Ah… claro. Esperaste a que hiciera el papelón de mi vida para decirme que Ron gusta de mí¿eh?. le gritó entre sollozos, Hermione.

No, Herms -Harry se había parado- yo…

¡No me digas Herms cuando estoy enojada, Harry!

Bueno, Hermione. Yo solo esperaba a que él te lo diga, no yo. Y no estaba esperando a que hicieras el ridículo, Herms, digo Hermione.

¿Ah, si¿Y que diablos esperaba Ron para "contarme" algo tan importante?- la furia de Hermione se notaba en su voz.

El momento perfecto.

Claro… claro. El momento perfecto. ¿Y a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió pensar que porqué yo no salía con nadie desde 4to? Y necesariamente por falta de chicos no es, ni porque sea fea. No, no… era por ti. Harry, por ti….

Y su llanto se volvió más fuerte. Harry no sabía que hacer, solo la observaba llorar. Hasta cuando lloraba era linda…

Por ti…me pasaba horas en la noche pensando en ti. Desde 1º año que me gustas. Era niña, y no tenía valor suficiente para decirte cosa tan importante. Y se me ocurrió una idea, recién en 4to. Decidí averiguar si te gustaba yo a ti, y salí con Víctor, para darte celos. Pero pasó todo lo contrario: el que se moría de celos era Ron, y no tú. Tú no te podías sacar de la cabeza a esa Cho-Chang.

Mientras su amiga hablaba, Harry pensaba a toda máquina. Él había hecho lo mismo con Cho: quería darle celos…

Y no dijo nada más. Solo se escuchaban sus llantos. Harry trató de acercarse.

Hermione, yo…

No. Vete, solo vete, y déjame sola.

Harry fue hasta el otro extremo de la sala, y permaneció sentado, lamentándose todo lo que le había dicho Hermione, y deseando que su amigo se apresurara con la comida…

**---Fin Flash-back---**

**(NA: se los advertí… se los advertí… Ahora volvemos con la entrada de Julliane)**

Hermione sacó la varita, al igual que su amigo. Los dos miraban a la pelirroja y ésta parecía que iba a llorar.

¡Por fin!- exclamó Julliane- ¡Pensé que nunca llegarían!- y se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la cual parecía que se iba a desmayar.- ¡Tíachuuuu¿Cómo va todo?- dejó a Hermione y se dirigió a Harry- ¡Tío¿Y tú?

Harry pensaba que nunca había visto a alguien tan loco de remate. Hasta que Hermione pudo decir una palabra, hubo un incómodo silencio.

¿Qué?

¡Tíos¡Ustedes son mis tíos!- explicó y al ver la cara de confusión, prosiguió- Tía Hermione y Tío Harry.

Cri, cri/Cri, cri® **(NA: el cri, cri (hablamos de un grillo, por supuesto) es propiedad de cotipotter y meli2108 company, así que los que van a querer usarlo, favor de solicitarlo. Muchas Gracias)**

¿Es que…? Ay, es todo tan difícil… primero que todo, no me presenté-dijo tomándole la mano a su tía- Julliane, Julliane Weasley.

La hija de Ron…-susurró Hermione, que se sentó de vuelta. La noticia era muy buena, ya iban conociendo a sus parientes. Mientras ella se sentaba, Julliane tomaba la mano a un desconcertado Harry.

¿Enserio¡No sabía!- dijo Julliane sarcásticamente señalando su pelo- Era obvio. Si, soy su hija mayor. Por cierto, (miró hacia atrás), no esta muy cambiado (miró de nuevo a sus tíos)¿No creen? Yo…- y puso los ojos como dos platos enormes-¡PAPÁ!- y salió corriendo por donde había entrado.

Harry y Hermione sentían que eran muchas sorpresas juntas y de golpe

Me van a internar en San Mungo- le dijo a Hermione.

Ni lo dudes- afirmó, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde minutos atrás, había estado su… ¿sobrina?

La pelirroja entró nuevamente, jadeando, y traía el cuerpo de Ron flotando.

¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó Hermione y corrió a donde él estaba, y lo pusieron sobre el sofá- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Se puede decir que entró en estado de shock, prácticamente- explicó Julliane, con la misma tranquilidad con la que le había hablado a su padre.

Será mejor que lo dejemos ahí- propuso Harry- y… cuéntanos. ¿Qué le dijiste a Ron, exactamente?

Sólo le…

PRRRRRRR

¡Fue mi estómago solamente!- explicó Hermione, sonrojándose, ante la cara de desagrado de los chicos. Luego continuó- Nos haces el favor de buscarnos algo de comida… ya sabes… los elfos domésticos- dijo y puso cara de resignación.

¡Ah! si. Tío Fred nos explicó cómo entrar a las cocinas- le comentó Julliane.

¿Nos?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Si, a mí, a mi hermano y a todos nuestros primos- les respondió tranquilamente- Somos bastantes, en realidad, pero eso después. ¡Ya vuelvo!- anunció y salió disparada como una bengala de los Sortilegios Weasley.

Los otros dos no comprendían nada. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que Harry sí sabía era que, al menos, el existía y que algo de, lo que Ron deseaba, se había cumplido: tener una familia.

Éste ayudó a Hermione, que estaba ocupándose del desmayado, mientras hablaban de Julliane.

Es muy linda-comentó Harry

Además de prefecta. Vi la insigna.

Quizás es como tu.

¿A que te refieres?

A… así, tan inteligente.

Ah, menos mal, Harry. Casi te pegaba de la forma muggle. Sabes que odio a las que se hacen las lindas, y…

Pero era muy linda…

Ya lo dijiste, ((¬¬)). Mi hija va a ser MUCHO más bella.

…

¿Qué estas pensando, POTTER?

Nada… jajaja.

Jajajaja. Creo que Ron no se va a levantar a menos que…-sugirió Hermione.

Harry sacó la varita, apuntó hacia Ron, y pronunció claramente:

_¡Enervate!_

Ron parecía que iba reviviendo. Se sentó, (inconscientemente), y comenzó a abrir los ojos…

¡AH!- gritó

¡AH!- gritaron Harry y Hermione.

¿Qué me paso?

Te desmayaste, y Julliane te trajo aquí- le respondió Harry mientras Ron se pellizcaba disimuladamente.

¡Déjate ya!- le reprochó su amiga, mientras ella le sacaba un brazo del otro.

Entonces… esa chica… ¡Era mi hija!

Aja- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ron se acostó en el sillón, tipo cuando van a un Psicólogo, y dijo:

¡Ja, Ja¡Te gané, Harry!- y éste metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó 1 Galleon- Te lo advertí, nunca apuestes con "Big R"

Harry, cuando relató su aventura con los dementotes en 5to año, le había contado como le decían al gordito de su primo: Dudley Dursley.

¿Se puede decir que apostaron esta vez?- dijo una castaña con el entrecejo fruncido, pero a la vez, divertida.

Apostamos a ver quien veía a sus hijos primero- respondió Harry, dándole el dinero a Ron, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bueno… ok. ¿Qué te dijo Julliane, Ron?- volvió a insistir Hermione.

Eh… bueno, no me dijo mucho. No recuerdo bien…-dijo rascándose la cabeza-¡Ah¡Dijo que los tres éramos Aurors, y trabajamos juntos en una compañía con un nombre horrible!- recordó Ron, feliz.

¡Espléndido, somos Aurors!- festejó Hermione y abrazó a Harry. Al darse cuenta que los dos la miraban, lo soltó rápidamente.

¿Y que mas, Ron?- preguntaron impacientes.

No lo recuerdo…

De pronto se escucharon pasos. Ron intentó pararse, pero la castaña lo empujó contra el sillón "delicadamente" de vuelta: no estaba bien del todo. Mientras tanto, Harry había tomado la varita, y apuntaba a la puerta.

_¡Heyyy!- _se escuchó lejanamente, como un eco. La voz era de la pelirroja que ya conocíamos.-_ ¡Tengo comidaaa!_

Bajaron la guardia. Voldemort no tenía voz de mujer, al menos no como la recordaba Harry. Él rió. Se imaginó a El Señor de las Tinieblas cambiando de sexo.

_-¡Holaaaa!-_esa voz femenina no la conocían.

_¡Deja de gritar! Odio cuando gritas._-esa voz definitivamente un chico-_ Va, te odio día y noche en realidad._

_- Lo dudo, ya que no puedes caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo… digo… teniendo solo dos neuronas, odiarme es todo un logro-_ le discutió nuevamente la voz desconocida.

Harry y Hermione rieron, y se acercaron lentamente a la puerta.

Julliane y los dos desconocidos, también fueron despacio, y con las varitas en alto hacia la puerta, pues ninguno de los dos(Harry ni Hermione) había respondido. Las peleas entra dos personas seguían.

Los chicos se acercaron…

Harry y su amiga hicieron lo mismo…

**¡CHASH!**

**Chan, channn! Éste está muchisimo mas largo, y , vale recalcar, seguiran asi hasta que decidamos tomarnos otro descansito. Éste vale por las vacaciones que nos tomamos con el quinto (va, vacaciones, estudiando)**

**Acá la contestación de los lindos rewievs que dejaste, (o dejaron), y, si no habías dejado, deja uno, y vas a tener el honor de aparecer en el 7mo chap, de el primer "intento" de fic, de Gracias por seguir leyendo! Siguen las sorpresas, viste? Ahora falta todo Harry y Hermione. Gracias de nuevo, y continua leyendo.**

**Gala Potter: Nos encantó tu chap 13 del fic, "viaje al futuro"! Muy romántico a decir verdad.**

**Gracias por tener tiempo de leernos. Saludos**

**maru: se te arregló la compu! Bueno, ya era hora! Gracias por leernos…(mas te valia)… un besote a vos y .. a Santi…:D:D**

**carolgranger: Gracias por seguir leyendo, y si, esta lleno de sorpresas, y lo mejor: es que es super-divertido! Chao.**

**Meli-2108: sin comentarios.**

**cotipotter: tambien sin comentarios.**

**El próximo chap se llama: "Descubriendo mi futuro" (¡Que nombre¿EH? JAJAJA)**

**Bueno, hasta la prox, y pofis dejen rewievssss…. bye!**

**Chao**

**Cotipotter y meli2108.**


	7. Descubriendo mi futuro

**Holas! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Esperamos que les este gustando!**

**Bueno como siempre le dedicamos este capitulo a Maru, te re queremos! Y a Lucia, nuestra nueva gran amiga!**

**Este capitulo nos salió un poco mas corto que el anterior, pero no se van a dar cuenta.**

**Les dejamos de hablar para que lean! **

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK ROWLING, excepto algunos que son inventados o compañeros nuestro de colegio :P**

**Capitulo 7: _Descubriendo mi futuro_**

**¡CRASH!**

La puerta explotó haciendo mucho ruido.

Ups!- dijo una chica muy parecida a Hermione, pero con el pelo lacio y los ojos verdes esmeraldas. Tenia la insignia de prefecta y premio anual- Yo le quería dar a John!

Bestia!- dijo el chico que estaba junto a la ya no mas puerta. Era igual a Harry. Con el pelo alborotado, las gafas y el color de ojos, verdes como la chica que lanzó el hechizo- Me querías matar!

Bueno, tampoco tanto como matarte- dijo la chica- Solo un par de moretones...

Moretones?- exclamó John- Me querías volar en mil pedazos!

Basta!- dijo Julliane al ver que la chica iba a contestar- No estamos aquí para ver una de sus peleas, Jane!

Esta bien- dijo la aludida resignada- Hola! Como están?- le dijo a unos sorprendidos Harry, Ron y Hermione como si los viera todos los días.

Er... hola. Quienes son ustedes dos?- preguntó Harry

Ah! Cierto! No nos presentamos!- dijo Jane- Mi nombre es Jane Potter y este idiota- dijo señalando a John- es mi hermano John

A quien le dices idiota?- dijo John

Pues, a ti, que otro idiota ves aquí?- le respondió Jane

Antes de que John pudiera contestar habló Ron

Trajeron comida? Porque me muero de hambre!

Eh? Ah si!- dijo Julliane- acá les trajimos bastante

Harry, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron hacia la comida casi tumbando a John que la estaba sosteniendo.

A los 10 minutos, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían terminado de comer, decidieron salir a dar un paseo por Hoqwarts, ya que no había nadie (todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade)

Bueno, nos pueden contar algo?- dijo Ron

Supongo que si- respondió Julliane

Bueno, tu- dijo Hermione señalando a Julliane- eres la hija de Ron, no?

Si- le dijo Julliane

Y ustedes?- preguntó Harry mirando a Jane y John

Nosotros que?- pregunto Jane

Quienes son sus padres?- dijo Hermione

Él- dijo Jane señalando a Harry- como se habrán dado cuenta por el apellido

Y su mamá?- preguntó Ron

Ella- dijo John mirando a Hermione

Hermione no lo podía creer¿estaba casada con Harry? Por un lado estaba muy feliz, se iba a casar con el chico al que quería. Pero por otro lado estaba Ron, ella no quería lastimarlo.

Los pensamientos de Harry no eran muy diferentes. Ron estaba muy confundido, no sabia muy bien lo que sentía. Estaba muy desilusionado y decaído, pero no tanto como hubiera pensado. El sabia que le gustaba Hermione, entonces ¿por qué no se sentía celoso o enojado?

Después de unos minutos Ron preguntó:

Porque no se sorprendieron cuando llegamos?- Al ver que nadie parecía comprender su pregunta se explico- Cuando llegamos nos trataron como si nos vieran todos los días, y de todas la reacciones que alguien que pueda imaginar, esa no entraba.

Es que ya sabíamos que iban a venir- respondió John

Ya sabían?- repitió Hermione- Como que ya sabían?

Si, nos lo dijeron hace un par de semanas, antes de empezar las clases- explicó Julliane

De seguro porque si agarran a estas dos locas por sorpresas, les da un ataque de histeria- añadió John

Julliane miro mal a John y Jane le pego un codazo en las costillas mientras le decía "Cuidado que Hogwarts es grande y los accidentes pasan"

Y...- dijo Harry tras unos segundos de silencio- Todos los Weasley están casados?

Si, todos se casaron y tienen hijos- respondió Julliane

Y cuantos son los hijos?- pregunto Hermione- Deben ser unos 13 por ahí, no creo que mas

Mmm...- Jane hacia la cuenta mental ayudándose con los dedos- 13, 14, 15- murmuraba por lo bajo- Ya esta! Son 16 los hijos de tía Ginny, tío Fred, tío George, tío Percy, tío Charly y tío Bill, 21 contándonos a nosotros tres y a nuestros hermanos y 27 con nuestros primos postizos.

27?- exclamó Ron- No quisiera verlos a todos juntos!

Parece un campo de batalla- dijo Jane

Cuando nos juntamos en vacaciones, siempre hay guerra- añadió John

Y los varones siempre salen lastimados- dijo Julliane

Y la comida desparramada

Y los muebles rotos

Y nuestras mamás gritando

Cuando Jane iba a hablar de vuelta, Harry se le adelantó:

Creo que ya captamos la idea, lo que quiero saber es ¿Quiénes son sus primos postizos?

Ah!- dijo Julliane- Son los hijos de tíos Sirius y Remus

Sirius?- preguntó Hermy sorprendida- pero Sirius esta muerto

No, él esta vivo- respondió Julliane- y tiene cuatro hijos, pero solo una en Hogwarts

Vivo?- respondió extrañado Ron- Como que esta vivo?

Si- dijo John- No se como lo hicieron, ustedes no nos quieren decir

Talvez le quieren preguntar... bueno, a ustedes mismos- propuso Jane

Como lo van a hacer- pregunto John con burla- Van a escribir "_Hola querido yo del futuro, les quería preguntar por pura curiosidad como rescataron a Sirius para volver a mi tiempo y hacerlo" _Suena un poco ridículo, no crees?

No- respondió Jane enojada- podrían ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros pasado mañana cuando lleguen de visita.

Vienen pasado mañana?- preguntó John sorprendido

Cierto! Te tenía que avisar!- dijo Jane golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- Pasado mañana vienen papá y mamá a Hogsmeade.

Cuando te avisaron?- pregunto John

Hace como una semana, una semana y media- respondió Jane

Como Jane y John seguían peleando, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Julliane empezaron a conversaron, tratando de no hacerle caso a los gritos de los otros dos, aunque parecía estar costándoles.

Siempre son así?- preguntó Hermione

Si, siempre- dijo Julliane haciendo una mueca de cansancio

Y asi siguieron charlando de temas son importancia, hasta que empezaron a llegar los alumnos de Hogsmeade.

Vallamos a la Casa de los Gritos y alli decidiremos donde van a dormir ustedes, les parece?- propuso Jane, que se había cansado de pelear con John y ahora centraba toda su atención en Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque John mas a regañadientes que otra cosa, se dirigieron a la Casa de los Gritos. Cuando ya estaban adentro empezaron a barajar los distintos lugares donde podían pasar la noche.

Nos podemos quedar aquí- prepuso Ron

No creo que sea buena idea- respondió Julliane- se van a morir congelados.

Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Hermione- que les parece la Sala Multipropósito

No!- salto John- No pueden ir ahí

Porque no?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad

Porque... esta siendo usada- respondió John

Y se puede saber por quien?- pregunto Jane. Como su hermano no parecía dispuesto a responder, ella le recordó- Soy prefecta y Premio Anual y si no me dices te voy a castigar.

De acuerdo- dijo John que no quería pasar otra semana limpiando inodoros enfrente de los Slytherin como la última vez que hizo enojar a Jane- Chris y Nick están ahí

Y se puede saber que hacen allí?- pregunto Jane

De veras tienes que preguntar- repuso John

Es verdad- dijo Jane- ¿Qué broma le van a hacer a los Slytherin?

Antes de que John pudiera contestar, Hermione preguntó:

¿Quiénes son Chris y Nick?

Son unos de nuestros tantos primos que están en Hogwarts, tienen 16 años- respondió Julliane

¿Quiénes son sus padres?- pregunto Ron

Tío George y tía Katie- respondió Jane

Katie?- repitió Harry confundido- Quien es Katie?

Como era su apellido de soltera?- se pregunto Jane a si misma tratando de recordar- Creo que Bell pero no estoy segura

KATIE BELL!- gritaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Hermione no parecía tan sorprendida, pero quedo con la boca abierta.

Si, si, Katie Bell- dijo Julliane- ahora- dijo mirando a John- danos una buena razon para no ir a sacar a los gemelos de ahí

John pensaba a toda máquina hasta que se le ocurrió algo que no podía fallar conociendo a su hermana

Porque no me pueden dejar con ellos tres solo. Lo mas probable es que mañana aparezcan en la primera plana de El Profeta- dijo John

Jane y Julliane no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces

Tiene razón!- le dijo Jane a Julliane- No podemos dejarlo solo, sería muy peligroso

Es verdad- dijo Julliane- será mejor que busquemos un lugar para llevarlos a los tres lejos de John

Jane y Julliane seguían discutiendo sobre el tema mientras John las observaba con el ceño fruncido maldiciéndose a si mismo por tener esa idea, con Harry, Ron y Hermione a los que la discusión parecía divertirles

Y si los llevamos al despacho del profesor Longbottom para que pasen la noche allí- propuso Julliane- a él de seguro le encantará verlos

Supongo que es una buena idea- dijo Hermione- a ustedes que les parece? Pregunto mirando a Harry y a Ron

Esta bien- respondieron los dos a coro

Los cinco chicos salieron a los terrenos del castillo con cuidado de no ser descubiertos por algún conocido.

Cuando entraron al castillo John sacó el mapa del merodeador (que seguía en buen estado) para fijarse que no se toparan con algún profesor o con el nuevo celador, Agustín Tucci. Filch se había retirado hace rato (si retirado significa ser Mandado a San Mungo a causa de alucinaciones por todas las segundas generaciones de Weasley, Potter, Lupin y Black). El nuevo celador era un hombre "de huesos grandes" como se clasificaba el, aunque para el resto del colegio era "una bola de grasa". Vivía haciendo dietas, pero ninguna funcionaba ya que los alumnos las saboteaban y hacían que engorde el doble.

Al ver que el lugar parecía desierto, John guardó el mapa en el bolsillo de su túnica. Después de cinco minutos de silencio una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras los sobresalto diciendo:

¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

**Hola de vuelta! Y? Que les pareció? Esperamos que les halla gustado! **

**No creemos que vallamos a tardar mucho en actualizar, pero nunca se sabe... **

**Aquí van las contestaciones a los reviews:**

**Gala Potter: Holass! No llegamos a decirte porque estábamos con muchísimas pruebas así que nos conectamos solo un par de minutos para actualizar y listo. Para la próxima te avisamos, no te preocupes. Seguí pronto con tu fic que nos encanta! Hasta la próxima! Besos!**

**KARLY: Holasss! Que suerte que te gusto! Claro que podes usar el cri cri! Muchísimas gracias por preguntar! Y a tu segundo pedido tratamos de no tardar mucho, pero yo (Meli2108) me hago responsable de que perdi el manuscrito del capítulo y lo tuve que volver a escribir, así que casi no llego con los tiempos. Por suerte lo termine a tiempo y lo subimos al toque. Segui leyendo y muchos besos!**

**Arcángel-negro: Que suerte que te gusta! A nosotras nos gusto mucho la idea y como casi nadie hace fics de este tipo, nosotras si quisimos. Segui leyendo!**

**Muchos besos!**

**Maru: Gracias por leer! Segui dejando reviewss! Besos!**

**Bueno, ahí terminamos. Nos vemos en el capítulo 8! Dejen muchos reviewsss!**

**Muchos besos, Meli2108 y Cotipotter**


	8. Baja presión y explosiones en el bosque

**¡Holas!® Bueno, les he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este "intento" de fic, donde hacemos uso nuevamente del cri/cri, (:P) y encontrarán casos divertidos.**

**Este chap va especialmente para todas las personas que "ingenuamente" leen esto, a los que se desilusionan..(¬¬) y a los que no..(:D) **

**Ivan (ya se van a enterar quien es) responde al nombre de un compañero nuestro: Ivan Roa. Muchisimas gracias! y "pony" es en realidad otro compañero nuestro: Juan Pablo Carrascosa. Gracias de nuevo por la insipiracion…(:P)**

**No molesto mas. Lean, y como siempre:**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p**

**------------------**

**Chapter 8: _Baja presión y explosiones en el bosque._**

¡Ay, no!- dijo resignado John.

Un niño bonito, rubio, delgado, con ojos grandes y marrones, estaba parado frente a ellos, junto a otros 3 chicos súper robustos y fuertes. Julliane miró rápidamente su reloj. Eran ya las 11 de la noche.

Malfoy¿Qué haces dando vueltas a esta hora? 5 puntos menos para Slytherin por cada uno.-exclamó autoritaria la pelirroja.

Si, seguro. Veamos…-Malfoy se interesó en los chicos de 6to- A ustedes no los tengo registrados, aunque estando con Potter me imagino lo que deben ser… ¿Nombres?- preguntó, sin darle mayor importancia a la cara de Julliane y lo que había dicho.

Harry soltó una risita.

¿A mi me hablas?-dijo él tomándole el pelo- Tu eres un Malfoy (para tu desgracia)… ¿Cómo se llama, John?

Espera…nombre verdadero: Ivan Malfoy. Pero yo prefiero llamarlo "pony"-contó John entre risas.

¿Pony? jajaja.-se rió Ron- ¡no quiero pensar porqué!

La historia es..ja…muy graciosa…jaja- John no podía hablar- fue en ..jaja…

Demasiado, Potter- lo atajó Malfoy- No me has respondido- se dirigió a Harry.

Ah, si, cierto.-dijo en broma- Soy Harry Potter, para pegarte e insultarte cuando pueda- e hizo una especie de reverencia, entre las risas de todos.

Malfoy retrocedió de pronto.

Imposible…- él buscaba explicaciones- Harry Potter, el padre de estos dos…- señaló a John y Jane, despectivamente con la cabeza, quienes sacaron inmediatamente la varita.

No- dijo terminantemente su madre.

…fue con mi padre, solo que él iba a Griffindor.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, gracias.- Harry habló sarcásticamente y Malfoy se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione.

Está bien. Supongamos que este sea Potter, entonces, según lo que me contaron, ustedes deben ser la sangre-sucia Granger, y el pobretón de Weasley¿no es asi?-

Ron sacó su varita, pero la morocha le repitió:

No- y este bajó la guardia.

Bueno, "pony", tenemos cosas que hacer, asi que, si no quieres que mamá te haga una de sus petrificaciones, haznos el grandísimo favor de no meterte en lo que no te incumbe.- lo desafió John, corriéndolo del camino- Vámonos.- e hizo seña a todos los demás.

Espera.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Me estas cansando de veras- volvió John a actuar.

Si eres realmente Potter, muestrame tu cicatriz.

Harry se paró. Miró a Malfoy, fue a donde estaba, puso su cara a 2 cm de la suya, y levantó su pelo. La cicatriz con forma de rayo, se iluminaba con la luz de la Luna. Bajó su imposible cabello a su lugar, y sin mayores explicaciones, se marchó sin rumbo. Los demás lo imitaron, pero les hubiera encantado quedarse a ver a Malfoy quieto como un poste de luz. Harry continuaba caminando, hacia abajo (grandísimo error) cuando…

¡AUCH!

eh…perdón- se disculpó el ojiverde- yo solo…

No hay problema, Potter. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le respondió una voz grave y cansada. La figura del hombre no se distinguía, pero evidentemente lo habían confundido probablemente con su hijo.

ah… si, claro, yo…

Pero no hubo tiempo. Julliane, Jane, John, Hermione y Ron, chocaron con él, tirándolo al piso. El señor se agachó para ayudarlo y la poca luz que había bastó para iluminar su pelada cabecita. Era un hombre regodete, bajito, parecido a Tío Vernon, viejo o el pasar de los años se le notaba.

¿Neville?-preguntó Harry acomodándose las gafas- ¡Soy Harry!

¿Harry?- dudó el hombre.

¿Eres tú, Neville?- volvió Hermione otra vez, parándose y ayudando a Julliane que decia ¡no siento mis piernas¡no siento mis piernas!

¿Qué diablos…?- se colocó los anteojos- ¡Hermione!- gritó al verla- ¡Tanto tiempo!- y la abrazó tan fuerte que la pobre parecía un salchichón a punto de estallar.

Yo no soy, profesor. Yo soy Jane. Ella es mamá- dijo señalando como pudo a la castaña, casi sin aliento. Éste la soltó tan de repente que por el envión que tomó, Julliane tuvo que sostenerla, y Neville se avalanzó sobre Hemione.

¡Por fin llegó este día! Hola, Harry; Hola Ron- saludaba tan energéticamente con la mano que si hubiera sido un Slytherin, todos pensarían que era un atentado contra los pobres brazos de los muchachos- Pasen, vengan a mi despacho.

Yo, por mi parte, si no voy ahora a la Torre, Paul se va a asustar, así que…- aventuró Julliane.

¿TIENES NOVIO!- gritó Ron interrumpiéndola. Los cuadros se taparon los oídos de lo fuerte que acababa de hablar.

¡No! Papá… Paul es mi hermano, y esta en 4to.-contestó Julliane.

Ah! Entendi… Bueno, iré contigo. Nos encontramos acá, chicos. Adios!- y se marchó sin decir mas, junto a su hija.

Pasen, pasen- les pidió Neville e ingresaron a donde habían estado horas atrás.

Asi pues, eres vice-director¿eh?- opinó Harry.

Si, empezé como profesor de…

Botánica- lo interrumpió la castaña.

Aja…¿Cómo lo sabías?- la miró, y ella ponia cara de tener un ego mucho mas grande del que alguna vez James o Sirius tuvieron juntos. Él se sentó, e hizo aparecer otros cuatro banquitos, aunque solo John y Jane se sentaron.- Bueno, de todos modos era el mas antiguo (después de Mc Conagall) así que me dieron el puesto- relató Longbottom.

¡Bien por ti, Neville!- lo felicitó su ex-compañero de clase, de cuarto y de 6 largos años.

Gracias. Es bonito verlos así… a los cuatro juntos… como una verdadera familia.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, pero no dijeron nada: ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza, a decir verdad, no habían tenido tiempo de pensarlo. Al notar cierto incomodamiento, Jane habló:

Profesor, si no le importa¿Nos puede decir donde pueden ellos dormir?- dijo señalando a sus padres.

Mmm… veamos. Aquí hay tres habitaciones, yo uso la del tercer piso así que pueden usar la del primero y segundo: Herms en el segundo y los chicos en el primero. ¿Está bien?- respondió Neville.

Está perfecto- opinó Harry.

Bueno, andiamo… (NA: andiamo significa en italiano: nos vamos)- dijo John- Tengo que copiar los deberes de Ashley, para que luego los use Lara.

¿Ashley¿Lara?- preguntó su padre.

Son nuestras "primas" – John hizo unas comillas con los dedos- y van conmigo. Ashley es la hija de Tía Fleour y Tío Bill, y Lara es hija de Tío Sirius y Tía Arabelle.- le explicó

¿Arabelle¿La conosco?- Harry se rascaba distraídamente su cabeza.

Su apellido es Figg. Arabelle Figg de Black.

¡La señora Figg¡Claro!- recordó Harry.

Esa misma, y no es tan loca de los gatos. Todo lo contrario: es muy agradable.- contó John- Bueno, nos vamos.

Si- asintió Jane- chau papá, chau mamá- iba saludando- adiós, profesor.

Si, adiós- terminó John.

Y los dos salieron por la puerta principal, camino a la Torre.

¿Viste la cara del Tío Ron, cuando dijimos lo de mamá y papá?- le comentó John a su hermana

Si, pobre… Pero después.. ¿Quién sabe?- Jane se encogió de hombros.

Es verdad… ¡Ufa¡No quiero hacer tarea!- se quejó el sosias de Harry Potter.

¡Si no la haces nunca!. ¡Te lo pasa todo Ashley! Yo, en su lugar, ni te hablaría. No te lo mereces…

Para ti es facil decirlo… te pasas la vida en la biblioteca.

ganso.

traga-libros

neuronas-dormidas

Subieron las escaleras, diciéndose todos los insultos existentes y por haber en la lengua castellana. Por fin, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda…

lanza-plumas-por-el-aire

¡eh¡Eso fue un accidente!- se defendió John.

Manzanita con lana- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Adelante…- les respondió en retrato.

Adentro era un caos total, tomando en cuenta el horario. Ellos no podían ver nada porque un gran círculo estaba formado alrededor de algo… o alguien. Algunos reían y algunos se lamentaban.

¡Déjenme pasar¡Soy prefecta!- indicó Jane

_Habran cancha _– dijo John

Córrete -Jane empujó violentamente a un chico, probablemente de 3ero.

_-…que pasa la chancha!- _terminó y comenzó a reirse.

¡Callate y ayuda!- su hermana le pegó en la cabeza.

Bueno, esta bien.- John se pasaba la mano por donde había recibido un golpe no muy suave- aquí va mi ayuda…

John se detuvo de pronto, tomó aire y gritó:

¡Voldemooort!

cri/cri cri/cri®

Todos se callaron y miraron extrañamente al muchacho que estaba con la boca abierta, terminando de pronunciar el largo"…ooort".

¿Qué diablos…¿Es que nadie sabe quien fue?- dijo bajito John, observando lo que había causado: un silencio sepulcral en la Sala Común.- Bueno… entonces- pensaba a toda máquina. Tomó aire nuevamente y…- ¡Fuegoooo!

cri/cri/cri/cri®

Todos continuaban en la dificilísima tarea de mirarlo (incluida Jane), envueltos en un profundo silencio. Alguna valiente, susurró a su amiga de al lado: será muy guapo, pero a veces, se comporta como un completo idiota .

Ejem… - le dijo a su hermana- al menos no gritan ¡Apurate!- y la empujó- Eh… ya pueden dejar de mirarme… je.

Jane corrió hacia donde, minutos atrás, todos miraban, aprovechando que todos, (¡todos!) no dejaban de mirar a su hermanito menor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto…

Cuéntanos más sobre ti, Neville. ¿Qué es de tu vida?- se interesó la castaña en su regodete amigo.

Y… no hay mucho. Estudié como pude, y hasta ahora, vivo muy feliz.- le respodió con una gran sonrisa.

Harry estaba en otra cosa; estaba mirando trofeos y cuadros en la pared.

¿Estas casado?- le volvió a preguntar otra cosa Hermione.

Siempre fui rechazado por las chicas… tu lo sabes- Hermione se sonrojó- pero eso no te lo voy a decir, te quedarás con la duda. – se burló su amigo.

Por supuesto que estas casado. Mira esta foto, Herms- dijo Harry

Sobre la mesita que tenía, había muchos retratos de la misma mujer, ya de grande, y en todas sonreía. Harry no la conocía y al parecer Hermione tampoco, hasta que el ojiverde divisó una foto de su curso: alli estaban todos, muertos de frío, saludando y haciendo todos tipos de caras graciosas; allí también estaba él, junto a sus dos mejores amigos, vestidos todos de gala. Dedució que debía ser la foto de salida de Hogwarts, en la ceremonia de graduación, pero había una muchacha que resaltaba demasiado. Habrá sido porque estaba toda adornada con corazoncitos y corazones, todo alrededor de su rostro, muy contenta y radiante. Harry pensaba que la tenía que conocer si o si, pero… ¿Quién era esa chica?

¿Es esta, Neville?- preguntó, señalando en la foto a la enigmática joven.

Aja…- afirmó distraído- ¿No sabes quien es? Es media irreconocible con el pelo corto y recogido¿no?

Hermione le sacó de la mano la foto a Harry, y chasqueó la lengua.

¡Ay, Harry! Igual se sabe quién es y el pelo de esa manera le sienta de veras bien. ¡Esa sin duda es Lavender Brown!

¿Encerio?- le preguntó Harry a Neville con los ojos muy abiertos.

Si, ella misma – dijo con una gran sonrisa – trabaja aquí. Es profesora de Pociones. ¡Pero es una de las buenas! – agregó al ver la cara que ponía su amigo. – Me voy a mi cuarto, estoy un poco cansado – dijo con un gran bostezo- Ojito con lo que hacen ¿eh? Hasta mañana- saludó a sus ex-compañeros de clase, y se marchó.

Su habitación quedaba lejos. Tenía que subir tres pisos inútilmente, ya que había una habitación abajo, y otra en el segundo piso. Harry pensaba que lo hacía para hacer ejercicios.

Estemm… ¿Ya vamos a dormir?- preguntó Hermione un poco desilusionada.

Ron de seguro que la está pasando bien, y no va a pensar volver hasta tarde. ¿Por qué nosotros no vamos a merodear un rato?- propuso Harry.

¡Pero las reg…¡Al diablo con ellas! Vamonos.- dijo la castaña, tomando a Harry del brazo, y partieron del despacho sin rumbo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Volviendo a la Sala Común…

¿Tío?- preguntó Jane zarandeando a Ron- Holaaa.. ¿Hay alguien en casaaaa?

Todavía no reacciona- dijo preocupado Paul. Él era un chico delgado, pálido, no muy alto ni muy bajo. Soñador, algo distraído, irresponsable y propenso a meterse en problemas, (además de pelirrojo, por supuesto).

¿Y si lo llevamos a la enfermería?- sugirió Julliane.

Los nervios afectan tu salud mental, definitivamente.- le reprochó Jane- ¡Ellos no se suponen que estén aquí!

Bueno, bueno. Llevémoslo al despacho del profesor, entonces.- volvió Julliane.

Camino al despacho…

Tu papá debe tener la presión baja o algo por el estilo- comentó Jane.

¡La que!- dijeron extrañados los dos pelirrojos que la acompañaban.

La presiooon- dijo articulando y exagerando las palabras- Se desmaya por todo!

Si… y a propósito… ¿Dónde está John?- preguntó Paul.

No se… nos vimos en la Sala Común, y después de la vergüenza de su vida, debe haber hecho lo mas sensato: irse a dormir, y las mellis y los mellis también fueron con él.-concluyó la chica Potter.

¡Upss! Lo olvidé… me tengo que ir chicas. ¡Adios!- y salió tan rápido como pudo.

Caminaron hacia el despacho, pasando nuevamente por la sala multipropósito. Era Jane la que llevaba a Ron levitando, pues a su mejor amiga le había justo agarrado un cáncer de mano (invento de ella) y no podía hacerlo, y las chicas avansaban mientras hablaban.

¡Estoy MUY cansada! – dijo Julliane dando un gran boztezo- Ya son las 12 de la noche.. ¡oh, no! Mañana tendré ojeras!

¡Que horror!- le dijo sacásticamente su compañera- A veces te pareces a Ashley y a Nicole.

¡No me insultes de esa manera!

Jaja, está bien, no lo haré mas. ¡Apurate, que mi mano de cansa!- le indicó la puerta del destino que tenían. Julliane obedeció (viendo que otra no le quedaba) y abrió la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En alguna otra parte de Hogwarts.

Harry y Hermione habían decidido irse a merodear y asi lo hicieron. Antes de ir a los terrenos, decidieron pasar por la sala de trofeos, donde Harry estalló de la alegría, pues su equipo de Griffindor iba a ganar el campeonato de Quidditch, y asi la Copa de las Casas.

Los cuadros seguían todos en sus respectivos lugares, y continuaban iguales que en su época, hasta algunos los reconocían y los saludaban. Tambien visitaron las cocinas, donde comieron bastante a decir verdad, y vieron al buen "amigo" de Harry: Dobby, quien ya había formado una familia con Winky. En medio de la cena, él le dijo a ella:

¿Gamo a gos tegenos, Hergs?- dijo con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza.

Como no, caballero.- aceptó gustosa, y dejando a todos los elfos, se marcharon hacia afuera, tomados del brazo.

La luna brillaba, pero ese día, lo hacía como nunca. El aroma de los arbustos de menta (seguramente puestos por Hagrid) sofocaban los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts. Los dos se recostaron en la hierba, dispuestos a hacer lo que casi todas las noches hacían los tres juntos: mirar las estrellas, (Harry y Ron obligados por la tarea de Adivinación, y Hermione por gusto) frente al lago que las reflejaba.

Mira allá- señaló Hermione – parece una rosa. Esa es la que Ron había visto la semana pasada¿recuerdas?

¡Tienes razon! Y mira esta otra, justo detrás de ti.

Los dos voltearon justo al mismo tiempo, y sin querer, sus caras quedaron a dos centímetros, y Hermione podía sentir la respiración de su amigo.

Es tan lindo… que hermosos ojos…ese pelo imposible…¡está tan nervioso!... pero yo no haré nada, no pasaré por lo mismo otra vez…

Harry…ella termina contigo…es tan bonita…Ron lo tendrá que asimilar, él tuvo oportunidad… ésta es la mía… vamos Harry vamos…

Él se acercó más, y ella no se negó.

Tan hermoso momento y estaba a punto de suceder… nada lo podía impedir…

¡PUM!

Una explosión fuerte salió del bosque prohibido.

**Bueno, bueno. La parte, digamos "amorosa" quedó hecha, pero habrá muchos más.. (esperemos) ja.**

**Pedimos perdón a todas aquellas personas que querían que no tardáramos en subir: no tuvimos mucho tiempo, y eso nos afectó. **

**Tenemos una noticia tambien para contarles a todos. Cotipotter (o sea yo) iba a hacer un songfic sola que se iba a llamar: Mi Vestido Azul. Pasó que me arrepentí, porque la autora del cd de donde sacaba las canciones, sacó al mercado el nº 2, y me gustó mucho mas. Entonces con meli2108, decidimos hacer uno, con personajes principales: James y Lily Potter, que lo empezaremos recién en las vacaciones, y no queremos publicar hasta no tener al menos 8 o 7 capítulos hechos, asi que falta bastante.. pero les aseguramos que va a estar genial.**

**Se llamará "Odio que no te odio", y como dije, será un Lily/James y los demas que correspondan.**

**Constestacion de reviews ( que por cierto**¡Que poquitos!)

**Hikari Katsuragi: **acertastes! Si, era Malfoy (muy obvio, verdad?) Bueno, espero que te guste, y perdon por no actualizar tan pronto. Besos

**Karly radcliffe: **aguante el cri/cri ¿no? y no hay ningun problema! jajaja. Espero que tambien te haya gustado este. Besos

**Maru: **bue… estem… a ver… Maru: gracias, gracias, gracias por leer, por mas que no entiendas nada! Y lo de Tucci, aprovechamos para decirle que es un completo idiota, narcisista, egocentrico, y etc.etc.etc.. (Lo odio, no se si se nota) jajajaja. Acalaracion: yo sola odio a tucci, no meli2108! Volvemos con Maru: bueno, segui asi, y te veo mañana en la escuela, loca! Chauuuuuu!

**Bueno, eso es todo, los vemos en le prox chap. No les digo como se llama, porque no lo recuerdo..jajajaja. **

**saludos a todos! cotipotter y meli2108**


	9. Una noche agitada

**Holas®! Esperamos que les este gustando! Sigan dejando reviews que nos ponen muy contentas y nos dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo!**

**Les queremos dedicar el capitulo a nuestras profes, por aguantarnos escribiendo en clase en ves de estar prestando atención :D, a Wal ,a Santi y a Maru(te re queremos y te vamos a extrañar!)**

**Les dejamos que lean! Que lo disfruten!**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING, excepto algunos que son inventados o compañeros nuestros del colegio :P**

**Capitulo 9:_ Una Noche Agitada_ **

**¡PUM!**

Una fuerte explosión salió del bosque prohibido, haciendo que los pájaros y las criaturas que vivían allí salieran haciendo mucho ruido.

El temblor del piso hizo que Harry y Hermione se separan de golpe.

Comenzó a salir un humo verde del centro del bosque, pero este no se esparcía, sino que se quedaba en un punto específico.

- Que fue eso?- pregunto Hermione con un dejo de miedo en la voz.

- No lo se- respondió Harry acercándose al bosque con la varita en alto.

Un minuto después vieron a lo lejos a John saliendo del bosque cargando una mochila que se veía bastante sospechosa. No había visto ni a Harry ni a Hermione y se dirigía al castillo.

- John!- gritó Hermione con voz autoritaria

John vio a Harry y a Hermione e hizo ademán de salir corriendo, pero Hermione se le adelantó

- Petrificus Totalus!- John cayo hacia adelante con los brazos y las piernas pegadas.

Harry corrió con Hermione hacia donde estaba tirado John

- Se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione con una voz parecida a la de la Señora Weasley cuando regaña a los gemelos.

Hermione temblaba de furia. Harry nunca la había visto tan enojada.

- Contesta!- dijo Hermione poniéndose cada vez mas roja de ira contenida.

- Em... Hermione- dijo Harry en voz baja tratando de que su amiga se calme, pero a una distancia considerable- John no puede hablar, esta petrificado

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y murmuró el contrahechizo

- Que estas haciendo aquí?- volvió a preguntar Hermione tratando de controlarse y no empezar a gritar.

- Eh... yo estaba... en...- a John no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para salvarse

- Tu estabas en el bosque!- chilló Hermione- lo que quiero saber es que hacías TU ahí y porque hubo una explosión y empezó a salir humo verde!

- Em... yo no hice nada!- dijo John poniendo una cara de "nunca he roto un plato en mi vida"

- A mi tu no me haces esa cara!- gritó Hermione- no le creo a este- dijo señalando a Harry- y no voy a creerte a ti.

- Wow!- dijo John verdaderamente sorprendido- dijiste lo mismo hace un par de semanas

- De verdad?- preguntó Harry divertido- Mira Hermione, 20 años y todavía no cambias los discursos

- Estas diciendo que soy anticuada?- pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry con una cara como diciendo "cuidado con lo que dices, que tu vida esta dependiendo de ello" mientras John se partía de la risa

- Yo? No!- dijo Harry tratando de reparar su error- de donde sacas esas cosas?

- De ti!- exclamo Hermione enfadándose otra vez

- Pero... no estabas discutiendo conmigo, estabas regañando a John!

John paro de reír al instante

- Cierto!- dijo Hermione- Que hacías en el bosque?- al ver que parecía no querer contestar agregó- Si no me dices te pondré en ridículo enfrente de todos los Slytherin- finalizó.

John palideció de golpe y balbuceo:

- No serías capaz

-Si lo es, así que si fuera tu empezaría a hablar- dijo Harry

- De acuerdo- dijo John al cabo de unos segundos en los que comprendió que no tenía escapatoria- Estaba con los gemelos Chris y Nick preparando una poción para hacerle una broma a los Slytherin, pero se nos cayó en el caldero un ingrediente que no iba y explotó. Ahora iba a buscar de vuelta todos los ingredientes para volver a hacerla- terminó rápidamente, rezando para que Hermione no haya escuchado nada y no lo mate.

Cuando Hermione procesó toda la información recién adquirida, dijo:

- Anda a buscar a los gemelos y se van a la Sala Común ya mismo!

- Pero...- trató de replicar John

- Pero nada! Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!- exclamo Hermione

- De acuerdo- dijo John rendido y se encaminó al bosque arrastrando los pies y pensando como podía salir sin que lo vieran sus padres del pasado

- Si tardas mas de 10 minutos te vamos a ir a buscar!- gritó Hermione a los pocos segundos

John le hizo una seña con la mano, dando a entender que había escuchado mientras maldecía por lo bajo a su futura madre.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron solos en los terrenos del castillo esperando por John y conversando de temas irrelevantes para matar el tiempo.

------------------------------------------

Julliane abrió la puerta.

- No hay nadie- murmuró Jane- Que raro!

- Si- dijo Julliane- tal vez...

¡PUM! (NA: Nos encantan las explosiones :P)

- ¿Qué fue eso?- chilló Jane

- Mira! Sale humo verde del centro del bosque!- dijo Julliane que se había asomado a una ventana- Y ahí están los tíos!

- ¿Como?- preguntó Jane acercándose a Julliane- Yo los mato!

- Yo también!- dijo Julliane- Mira! John esta saliendo del bosque!

- Que raro!- respondió Jane con sarcasmo- Vamos a agarrarlos a los tres!

Las dos chicas salieron muy enfadadas del despacho de Neville.

A mitad de camino vieron a dos alumnas idénticas, muy lindas, que caminaban apresuradamente hacia los terrenos del castillo.

- Paren!- gritó Jane reconociendo a las alumnas

Las dos chicas se quedaron congeladas en su lugar. Lentamente se dieron vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con Jane y Julliane.

- Ho... hola... chi... chicas- tartamudeo la primera

- Hola Amy y Ely¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Julliane

Amy y Ely eran mellizas, hijas de Fred Weasley y de Angelina Jonson. Las mellizas eran bromistas como Fred y George, y junto con Chris y Nick eran una bomba del tiempo! Tenían 16 años, eran pelirrojas, altas, delgadas y tenían los ojos color miel.

Las mellizas estaban cargando unas cajas, que hacían ruidos metálicos y se veían bastante sospechosas.

- ¿Nosotras?- respondió Ely- Solo estábamos dando un paseo.

- ¿A las 12 de la noche?- pregunto suspicazmente Jane

- ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- contra-atacó Amy- Es tarde y las dos son prefectas, y tu Jane eres Premio Anual

- Nosotras...- las chicas estaban en un aprieto

- No decimos nada si ustedes no dicen nada- propuso Ely

- De acuerdo- dijo Julliane- pero nosotras también tenemos que salir

Las mellizas lo meditaron un momento, pero al final estuvieron de acuerdo. Las cuatro chicas salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Allí parados estaban Harry y Hermione hablando.

Al verlos, Amy preguntó:

- ¿Qué hacen los tíos en Hogwarts?

- ¿Recuerdan que hace unas semanas nos juntaron a todos y nos dijeron que iban a venir del pasado?- pregunto Julliane

Amy y Ely asintieron confundidas

- Bueno... ya vinieron- dijo Jane

Las mellizas se sorprendieron bastante.

- ¿De verdad vinieron?- pregunto Amy- y yo que pensé que era broma

- Yo también- dijo Ely- pero como son ellos no es tan sorprendente, eran capaces de todo

- La verdad es que si- dijo Jane asintiendo- Bueno, vamos así los saludan y ya las conocen

Amy y Ely parecían bastante emocionadas con la idea, así que las cuatro se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Harry y Hermione, que todavía no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Antes de que las chicas pudieran llegar con Harry y Hermione, las mellizas se desviaron hacia donde salía del bosque John con Chris y Nick, ante la mirada confundida se Jane y Julliane y sorprendida de Harry y Hermione, que no sabían de donde habían salido las mellizas.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo las mellizas

-Tendrían que estar en el bosque!- exclamo Amy

- Es que mis papás mas jóvenes- dijo mirando a Harry y Hermione con rencor que hasta ahora estaban callados mirando el espectáculo con Jane y Julliane- me mandaron a buscar a Chris y a Nick y luego a la Sala Común a dormir- termino con una sonrisa forzada

- No!- saltaron las mellizas- No pueden hacer eso...

- Cállense!- se escuchaba el eco del grito y todos los presentes miraban a Chris y Nick sin hacer ningún ruido, incluidos Harry, Hermione, Jane y Julliane que no eran participantes activos de la conversación

- Ahora que gozamos de toda su atención- dijo Chris

- Nos vamos todos a dormir- dijo Nick

- Y ya que nos arruinaron la broma

- Se van todos con nosotros

- ¿Entendieron?- dijeron los dos chicos a la vez

Todos asintieron y se apresuraron a entrar al castillo, para no volver a hacer enojar a los gemelos, que parecían haber vuelto a su humor normal y charlaban con John sobre el torneo de Quidditch del colegio

Al cabo de unos minutos, en los que solo se oía la conversación de los gemelos (que fingían no darse cuenta de que Harry y Hermione estaban ahí, porque estaban enfadados con ellos) con John, Hermione pregunto:

- ¿Donde esta Ron?

- Lo dejamos durmiendo en el despacho del profesor Longbottom- respondió Julliane

- De acuerdo- dijo Harry- entonces nosotros nos vamos para allá

- Nos vemos mañana!- dijo Hermione

- Hasta mañana- respondieron los demás

Cuando Harry y Hermione estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar, Julliane pregunto:

- Lo dejamos en el despacho¿no?

- Creo...- contesto Jane no muy segura y siguieron su camino hacia la Sala Común sin ningún otro altercado

Harry y Hermione siguieron hacia el despacho de Neville. Ya era tarde y habían vivido uno de los mejores días de sus vidas. Lo único negativo seria Ron: algo definitivamente andaba mal con el.

Cuando entraron, la luz estaba apagada y el pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo. Decidieron llevarlo hacia donde el iba a dormir con Harry y tratando de no hacer ruido, para no despertar a Neville.

Después de una ardua lucha, acostaron a Ron (acostar como tirar a la cama y dejarlo destapado con los pies colgando al final de la cama), Hermione se despidió de Harry, ya que ella dormía en el segundo piso

- Bueno...- dijo Hermione- me voy. Mañana de seguro lo pasaremos mejor

- Si, seguro- Harry parecia nervioso- Adios

Como Hermione no acostumbraba a saludar con un beso, asi que Harry ni se molestó pero ella lo paró

- ¿No piensas saludar?

- Pero nunca lo haces- replico Harry

- Bueno, hoy tengo ganas- y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación

El ojiverde se quitó la tunica, y no queria dormir con uniforme, pero no tenia otra alternativa. La habitación estaba bastante limpia para no haber sido ocupada desde hace tiempo. No habia luz, al no hacer ventanas, entonces Harry tuvo que empezar a palpar cosas para llegar hasta su cama, al lado de Ron. Al fin llego, y estaba tan cansado, que ni siquiera se puso a pensar en lo que haria mañana, solo apoyó su imposible cabellera en la almohada lista para dormir

De pronto, Harry escucho un ruido

Tomo su varita y se mantuvo en guardia. Una sombra se acercaba a su puerta...

**Y? Les gusto? Espero que si, porque no vamos a poder actualizar en mínimo tres semanas(puede que cuatro), porque nos vamos de vacaciones!Pero para compensarles por esperar, el capitulo siguiente va a ser larguísimo!(Pobre Cotipotter que lo tiene que pasar :D:P)**

**Bueno, acá van los reviews:**

**flaka-potter: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Que suerte que te gusta el fic y no te preocupes, que no lo pensamos abandonar. Muchos besos!**

**Maru: Hola! Te vamos a extrañar Maru! Bueno... gracias por leer y lo vamos a seguir tratando de mejorar. Muchos muchos besos y nos vemos en 2 semanas!**

**Itati: Nos encanto tu review! Seguí leyendo y esperamos que te guste, estamos tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible! Mucho besos!**

**HerDaniPotterGranger: Hola! Que suerte que te gusto! Respecto a lo que dijiste, no pusimos nada porque creemos que Harry y Hermione todavía no asimilaron todo todavía, pero te prometemos que se desarrollara en los siguientes capítulos. Muchos besos!**

**Zara Zabini: Que suerte que te gusta! Seguí leyendo! Besos!**

**Maria: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Que suerte que te gusto! Seguí leyendo! Muchos besos!**

**Virginia Black de Lupin: Hola! Que suerte que te gusto! A nosotras nos encantaron tus fics (las dos los leímos) Muchos besos y vos tampoco tardes muchos en actualizar :D!**

**MENLOR: Hola! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Seguí leyendo que el capitulo siguiente esta mucho mejor! Besos!**

**Bueno, acá contestamos todos!**

**Lean el siguiente capitulo que se llama "Sueños extraños, Quidditch y Junta Familiar", esta muy bueno y es bastante largo, de seguro les va a gustar!**

**Un beso enorme, se despiden hasta dentro de tres semanas...**

**Cotipotter y Meli2108**


	10. Sueños extraños, Quidditch y junta famil

**Holas! ¿Cómo andan? Bueno… nosotras bastantes tranquilas, porque hace poco que terminaron las vacaciones, y descansamos bastante. Además, nos fuimos juntas de viaje, y pudimos empezar nuestro primer songfic, que vamos a tardar en publicarlo, pero les aseguramos que esta muy lindo.**

**Este capítulo, (que está bastante largote, me llevó tiempo terminarlo) va especialmente dedicado a la Sra Cordioli, nuestra profesora de Cs Sociales. Nos hace estudiar un montón, a decir verdad, pero tanto aprendemos que lo aplicamos a nuestra vida diaria. Así es como me salió, el sueño de Ron (luego lo van a leer), que lo escribí cuando estaba estudiando. Besos para Mariana Cordioli.**

**No molesto más, y si hay algo para agregar, lo pongo a lo último. Saludos a Maru. Y como siempre: **

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :P**

**-----------------------**

**Chapter 10: _Sueños extraños, Quidditch y junta familiar._**

Una sombra de acercaba a su puerta…

-_¡Desmai…! _¡Hermione!- chilló Harry. Hermione estaba parada en su puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! – levantó las manos como si alguien fuera a arrestarla - ¡No hagas nada!

Harry estaba agitado. Bajó la guardia, pero seguía mirando a su amiga. Ella arrastraba algo; algo medio pesado, por lo visto. Hermione entró y con ella lo que llevaba: su colchón. Cerró despacio la puerta y tímidamente preguntó:

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? Es que… allí… está muy oscuro…

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Acomodó ese colchón al lado de su cama, mientras Hermione tapaba al pobre de Ron que todavía no se había despertado, ni tampoco parecía. Cuando todo estuvo listo, los dos se acostaron y Harry se despidió:

-Hasta mañana, Herms-

-Harry, ¿No piensas que tendremos hijos maravillosos?- dijo la castaña distraídamente, mirando al techo con los brazos cruzado detrás de su cabeza.

Harry sintió que su corazón subía hasta la garganta y le bajaba bruscamente hasta el ombligo. En realidad, si. Sabía que iba a tener una vida hermosa, pero no entendía a qué venía ese comentario.

-Supongo que si…- él dudaba, y no prefería hablar de ese temita ahora.

- Bueno, me da igual. Con tal que tengan tus ojos, es lo mismo – Hermione se encogió de hombros. Harry agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas, para que ella no notara que su cara había tomado un color rojizo.

-Gracias…

-Hasta mañana- se despidió ella y se dio vuelta sobre su colchón

-Si, adiós- él hizo exactamente lo mismo. Quería descansar, después de una noche tan larga como la que acababan de vivir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO **(NA: primer sueñito (:P))**

Harry estaba vestido como un noble, con el cabello hacia atrás, e iba a un castillo. A su lado, una bellísima dama lo acompañaba tomada de su brazo… parecía un fiesta.

Por detrás venía Ron, disfrazado de payaso, y gritando a todas partes: "¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! ¡Feliz todo!", y no paraba de hacer piruetas. Una música provenía del castillo, era muy pegadiza e hizo que la señorita que caminaba sin parar a su lado, comenzara a moverse al compás de ésta.

Cuando por fin entraron, la música cesó y la marcha fúnebre se comenzó a escuchar. ¡Había sido Pelees, por supuesto! Fue en ese instante, cuando Harry decidió echarle un vistazo a su alrededor, justo cuando el Payaso Ron, mojaba con una falsa margarita a una chica vestida de bola de cristal. Se acercó más para poder mirar a todos: la muchacha que insultaba al indiferente payaso, era Parvatil Patil. A su lado, cuatro jóvenes más tomaban cerveza de manteca: Neville (vestido de cerdito), Dean (disfrazado de Superman), Seamus (asustando como un troll de la montaña bastante feo), y Lavender (vestida de taza de té), esperando impacientemente a su amiga, a que terminara de decirle todo al payaso por haberle arruinado su hermoso vestido violeta.

De pronto, como de la nada, una snitch comenzó a volar entre la gente y Harry la divisó enseguida. Se subió a una escoba (NA: es un sueño… todo siempre está cerca de tu mano, ¿o no?) y voló tras ésta, faltando tan poco para tenerla en su mano, estiró el brazo…

-Vamos…vamos- decía Harry

-Harry… Harry, despiértate- de repente, la snitch se paró en seco y comenzó a hablarle por una pequeña abertura, que era su boca- Harry…- la snitch tenía manos y comenzó a zarandearlo- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Se despertó. Ya era de día y pequeños rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse, entonces, con los de Hermione.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? Decías algo como "vamos, vamos"- la castaña parecía preocupada. Ella conocía la importancia que sus sueños podían llegar a tener.

-No, no era nada importante, Herms. Gracias.

-Bueno, vamos, levántate. Ron está con Neville esperando a los elfos domésticos- dijo Hermione mientras arreglaba la habitación. Luego de tres minutos, se quedó mirando a Harry- ¿y?

-Y que me tengo que cambiar…- él la miraba con cara de "si serás".

-¡Uy! Perdón.- y se fue más rápido en lo que se tarda en decir "no".

Harry ladeaba la cabeza porque no podía creer que su amiga fuera tan ingenua: su túnica estaba colgada a simple vista, y traía puesto el uniforme, por eso se sorprendió que la muy inteligente de Hermione no se haya dado cuenta. Miró a través de la ventana: el campo de Quidditch estaba igual que en su tiempo, a no ser que los marcadores parecían computarizados y automáticos. Empezaba a extrañar los entrenamientos… (Aunque solo haya estado un día sin ellos)…al equipo… a la snitch… las travesuras de los Weasley…

Como de repente recordó algo: ¿Por qué Fred trataba tan bien a Hermione últimamente? Que él supiera, nunca se habían llevado ni bien ni mal, ya que ella arruinaba toda broma procedente de los gemelos, gracias a su poder como Prefecta. Se apresuró en ponerse su túnica y salió procurando no olvidar preguntarle.

Cuando él llegó a la sala del profesor, los tres ya estaban hablando alrededor de una mesa, disfrutando de los ricos bocadillos de los elfos. Él tomó asiento y todos lo saludaron:

-¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo andas?- lo saludó Neville- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, seguro. ¿Y que hay de ti, Ron?- preguntó a su amigo, mientras se servía el desayuno.

-Hoy estoy muy bien. Ayer fueron muchas emociones juntas, y lo peor de todo es que creo que me perdí de mucho… -le respondió con un dejo de tristeza.

-Te lo puedo resumir- Hermione dijo seria y apoyó muy fuertemente su taza en su platito- Desastres, desastres y mas desastres: tú te desmayas al ver a Paul; él, mi hijo y sobrinos casi vuelan el bosque, interrumpiendo mi momento con Ha…

Al ver la cara de Harry, se detuvo de golpe, poniéndose muy colorada.

-¿Tu qué con quién?- preguntó Ron, conteniendo su furia interior.

-Mi… recuerdo…con… Hagrid! Eso…Hagrid! jeje- tuvo una risita nerviosa- Aunque no sé a qué viene al tema- se puso seria nuevamente, y Harry suspiró: prefería decirle todo por su cuenta.

-MmM…bueno! (NA: medio tonto Ron, ¿no?) Ahora bien, Julliane me dijo ayer que hoy hay partido de Quidditch, Griffindor vs. Slytherin!- comentó Ron, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si- afirmó Neville- ¡Es el primer partido de la temporada, y el equipo está como nunca! Los cuatro gemelos Weasley: Amy, Ely, Chris y Nick; además del buscador John Potter…

-Espera, espera…- Harry lo interrumpió- Mi… ¿mi hijo es buscador?

-Así es. Y es muy bueno, por cierto- Harry se acomodó en su silla con aire orgulloso- Y luego está Michael, hijo de Charly y Melody- Ron puso cara de "si, sabía que iban a terminar juntos"- Y Lara Black, la hija de Sirius. Es decir: ¡1 Potter, 1 Black y los demás todos Weasleys!

-Bueno, espero ver a mi familia en acción- dijo Ron.

-Hablando de familia… Herms, ¿me harías el favor de responderme una preguntita?- Harry le preguntó amablemente, pero con sarcasmo a la vez.

- Si, porque no.- Hermione se confió.

-¿Porqué Fred te trató TAN bien las últimas dos semanas?- dijo Harry rápida y bruscamente.

-COF, COF, COF- la castaña se había puesto colorada y se había atragantado con el café. Cuando pudo, le respondió- Er… es un poco difícil de explicar…estem…yo…

La cara de Ron cada vez empeoraba más y más, al igual que los celos de Harry, ya que los dos parecían pensar negativamente. Hasta que ninguno de los 2 se contuvo:

-¿ESTUVIERON JUNTOS?- dijeron los tres, incluido Neville.

-¡No! Pero… ¡que dicen!

-¿Entonces porqué eso?

-Bueno, si prometen no decir nada… Pues, fue algo así:

**Flashback (NA: lo que está entre comillas, es lo que narra Hermione)**

"Todo comenzó en la Madriguera, cuando escuché una conversación entre ellos. Los dos estaban en el baño"

-No, George, algo de distintos tenemos que tener- Fred se miraba en el espejo.

-Si, tú eres mariquita y yo no- le comentó su hermano en broma- ¡Espera, mira!- se señaló en cuello. Tenía un lunar, no muy grande, pero lunar al fin.-A ver tu… - y lo examinó en el mismo lugar a Fred- ¡Ahí tienes!

-¡Así que es eso! Tu tienes un lunarcito en el cuello, y yo no. Por fin algo diferente.

-Pero prefiero seguir siendo tu gemelo- George le rascó la cabeza juguetonamente.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás por otro- dramatizaba Fred

-¿Cómo podría? Tu eres único- terminó sarcásticamente y comenzaron a reírse de las chiquilinadas que hacían, pese a tener 18 años. Cuando salieron del baño, todavía riéndose, vieron a Hermione que estaba pegada a la puerta, y dejaron de hacerlo de inmediato para pasar a ponerle a la chica una cara sospechosa mientras bajaban a comer.

"Entonces, yo sabía como diferenciar a Fred y George: el último tenía un pequeño lunar en un lugar estratégico y Fred no. Bueno, el caso viene a que, como ya sabemos, este año Fred estaba de novio con Katie, y George con Angelina. Eso estaba clarísimo, hasta que una noche…"

Hermione volvía de la biblioteca, apurada y agitada, pues era tarde y si Filch la encontraba, lo mas probable que hiciera fuera castigarla y sinceramente, ella no quería. En ese momento escuchó voces en un armario. Como deber de toda prefecta, tenía que sacar a quien sea que estuviese ahí adentro. Se acercó a este, y las voces cesaron: seguramente la habían oído. Abrió la puerta y encontró a dos personas besándose, una de ellas perfectamente reconocible y además tenía un redondo y diminuto lunar en el cuello; ese era George Weasley, sin duda, y a su lado… ¿Katie?

-¡¿Qué!- chilló Hermione y los dos se separaron. Katie se sorprendió tanto que comenzó a correr y se alejó.

-¡Katie!- gritó el que tenía que ser Fred, pero no era- Hermione, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Ahora no se puede tener privacidad en este castillo, eh?

Hermione pensó antes de hablar (NA: eso es lo que tendría que hacer yo en vez en cuando, ¿no meli? cotipotter)

-Claro, claro. Tu… ¿Quién eres? Sabes que los confundo… ¿Fred o George?

-Er…-George lo pensó también- Fred. ¿Quién voy a ser? ¿No vistes que estaba con Katie?

-Por supuesto- Hermione no se iba a dar por vencida- Bueno, vámonos hacia la torre y de paso, ¿me devuelves el libro que te presté?

-Si, lo que sea.

-Perdón, pero no puedo recordar… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?- Hermione tenía cara triunfal.

-…

-¡¡Lo sabía! ¡¡Eres George, no Fred! ¿Qué diablos hacías con la novia de tu hermano?-

George buscaba palabras pero no las encontraba. De repente, el otro gemelo dobló la esquina corriendo y sin decir nada, tomó a Hermione y a George del brazo y se los llevó con él tan rápido como pudo.

-¡Filch!- gritó y de hecho el celador y su gata doblaron la esquina también tan rápido como lo hizo Fred.

-¡Te atraparé, Weasley!- gritó el viejo.

Pero él no era tan rápido como Fred y George, así que les sacaron un poco de ventaja para luego empujar a Hermione a través de una puerta muy conocida por ella: La Sala Multipropósito. Cerraron tan velozmente como pudieron y comenzaron a tomar aire. Enseguida los dos gemelos corrieron a poner sus orejas junto a la puerta; y después de que unos pasos sonaron, ellos chocaron las manos.

"Ahí fue cuando me miraron y reconocieron que me debían una explicación"

-Er…-lo dos gemelos se miraban y observaban a Hermione simultáneamente- Bueno- comenzó Fred- creo que tenemos que explicarte… lo que, bueno, acabas de ver- él parecía nervioso.

-¿Tengo que opinar?- dijo Hermione, un poco molesta.

-Te vamos a pedir que no interrumpas- le dijo Fred-Así que siéntate.

Ella se sentó en un almohadón multicolor, muy cómodo, ansiosa y preocupada a la vez.

-Mira- empezó George- creo que sabes como diferenciarnos- Hermione asintió enérgicamente.

-Pero- continuó Fred- las demás no. Siempre cambiábamos chicas, tú sabes…como una travesura… Hasta que…

-Hasta que comenzamos a salir con Angelina y Katie. Cada uno salió con la que le correspondía desde un principio. Y cuando cambiamos…

-Nos dimos cuenta que realmente sentíamos algo por ellas, los dos, Pero Angelina no quería saber ni medio conmigo, ni Katie con George

- Así que decidimos cambiar totalmente para estar con ellas- finalizó George, un poco triste.

Hermione, que había decidido callarse por completo, no se sorprendió para nada, solo se limitó a pararse como un profesor y comenzar a caminar enfrente de ellos.

-¡Lo sabía! Katie últimamente estaba mas contenta de lo normal- George sonrió- Es decir que Katie piensa que está con Fred, pero en realidad esta con George, y la pobre de Angelina, que esta en Londres, también piensa que su novio es George pero es Fred… ¿no es así?

-Exacto- dijeron al unísono.

-Mi consejo es que no tarden en decirles lo que hicieron- completó Hermione.

-Ese es el punto… -George se puso de pie- Necesitamos tiempo; nos ENCANTARÍA que no lo comentaras a nadie. Y nadie quiere decir ni a Harry ni a Ron, especialmente Ron.

-Mmm… ¿a cambio de…?- Hermione no se iba a rendir.

-De veras eres inteligente.

-Claro que si. ¿Y?- los desafió colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Los dos se miraron y se alejaron, murmurando algo. Ella decidió esperarlos, así que se sentó dispuesta a escuchar la decisión final. Al fin, los dos volvieron:

-Ya está. Fred será "tu novio" por un mes. Por consecuencia tu reputación crecerá sorpresivamente; Angelina y Katie no se enterarán (pues Angelina está en Londres, y Katie estará conmigo) y todos felices y contentos.- terminó George apresuradamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ni en sueños.- Hermione se levantó mirando a los dos extrañamente.

-Si, mi vida, soñaré contigo.- le dijo Fred con sarcasmo, acercándose a ella.

-¡No!- ella estaba sonrojándose. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta y salió directo a la Sala Común.

**----Fin Flashback---**

El silencio en el despacho del vice-director de Hogwarts, parecía el de un velatorio. Todos la miraban atentamente y hasta Ron tenía la boca semiabierta. Ella decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

-Esa es la razón por la cual estuvo fastidiándome estos últimos días. No les dije porque no me pareció muy importante… ¿Hice mal?- Hermione parecía arrepentida.

-Bueno… al fin y al cabo, tu no tuviste la culpa, Herms- Harry le sonrió- Me entró la duda…Neville, ¿sabes con quienes se casaron?

Neville sonrió también.

-Si. Fred se casó con Angelina y tienen 3 hijos: las gemelas Ely y Amy, con 16 años, y Jack, un bebé. Por otra parte, George se casó con Katie y tienen 4 hijos: los mellizos Chris y Nick, 16 años, Lucy, que ingresó este año al colegio, y Mark de 12 años. Los dos se casaron el mismo día, en el mismo lugar, en una boda múltiple.

En ese instante, entró una chica a la que ni Harry, Ron y Hermione conocían, muy agitada. Era alta, delgada, con un muy bien cuidado cabello negro y ojos color grises. Venía seguida por Jane y Julliane, la última tenía un pequeño par de ojeras y no parecía de buen humor, mientras que Jane parecía más dormida que cualquier alumno en una clase de Historia de la Magia.

La muchacha desconocida se paró en seco, como analizando la situación, pero comprendió al instante y comenzó a reírse. Ella no paraba, por eso Julliane y Jane la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron hacia fuera.

-¡Esta nerviosa por el partido!- gritó Julliane desde afuera- ¡Siempre le agarran estos ataques!

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban un poco asustados a decir verdad (NA: ¿y quien no, si ves a una maníaca en la puerta, que se ríe como una borracha:P), pero querían saber quien era la chica (NA: claro, para demandarla por andar proclamando su locura. :P) loca que había entrado minutos atrás. Neville ladeaba la cabeza y le parecía de lo más normal.

-Ella es Lara Black- añadió Neville ante las miradas de sus amigos- La hija de Arabella y Sirius. Tiene 15 años y está en el mismo curso que John y otros Weasleys.

Todos asintieron dando a comprender que habían entendido.

-Siempre se pone paranoica antes de que comiencen los partidos.

-Si, nos dimos cuenta…- dijo Harry, con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, yo por mi parte quiero ver a mi futura familia jugando, asi que… con permiso.

Ron se levantó de la mesa y parecía un poco bajoneado.

--------------------------------------

El clima, según Harry, era el mejor de todos para jugar un buen partido sin mayores problemas. Antes de ir al estadio, se encontraron con Jane, quien les dijo que mañana a la madrugada, ellos mismos del futuro los querían ver y que sería en la Casa de los Gritos. Eso los alegró mucho, y entonces prometieron acostarse temprano, y no tener una noche larguísima como la pasada. Además, no querían volver a aguantar nuevamente a Julliane gritándole que las ojeras que ella tenía eran su culpa y nada más que su culpa.

Hermione tuvo una buena idea: que fueran todos sus parientes posibles para conocerlos, en su gran encuentro, por eso enviaron a John y a Michael a avisarles a todos. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes, y fue en ese instante que partieron hacia el campo. Como llevaban puesto el uniforme, nadie notaba que no pertenecían a ese tiempo, si hasta una chica de 1er año pensó que Harry era John, y le pidió ser su novia. El decía que le hizo un favor a su hijo, pues ella era bien fea, y a juzgar por la cara de Hermione, a ella no le había gustado nada esa declaración.

Por fin arribaron al campo, justo cuando encendían los grandes contadores automáticos, y los Slytherin salían. Los abucheos nacían fuertes por parte de los Griffindor, quienes tenían una bandera gigante, encantada, que decía una frase como: "PODÁN IMITARNOS, PERO IGUALARNOS JAMÁS" de todos colores y letras. Los tres se ubicaron no muy lejos de Neville, (quien tenía que ir al palco directivo), al lado de una niña que según Hermione, era muy parecida a Parvatil Patil. El partido no iba a tardar en empezar.

------------------

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LOS VESTIDORES…

- ¡Lara, si…no…sueltas…pensarán que no queremos jugar!- gritaba Chris. 5 integrantes del equipo estaban tirando de las piernas inútilmente a una chica que estaba sujeta con sus brazos a un palo de madera.

-¡¿Para que! ¡Si haré el ridículo!- sollozaba Lara que procuraba ante todo no soltarse.

-¡No, Lara! ¡Lo vas a hacer genial! ¡Solo tienes que confiar en ti misma!- la animaba Amy, mientras seguía haciendo fuerza.

-¡Mentira! ¡Dicen eso para que salga al campo!- Lara parecía un poco terca…

-Y… es la verdad. Pero prefiero ver que haces el ridículo, antes que tener que "presenciar" otra de tus paranoias que…

-¡NICK!-le gritaron todos.

-¿Lo ven? ¡¡Buaaa!- dijo Lara, señalando al gemelo que se disculpaba diciendo bueno… ¡es la verdad!...jiji 

De pronto, John salió de los vestidores, tomó su escoba, pasó al lado de Lara, y con voz firme y seria dijo:

-Vamos, Lara.

Ella obedeció como si fuera que John le había aplicado el hechizo Imperios; y los demás que habían hecho fuerza al "divino botón" (NA: eso siempre lo dice mi mamá), ya sabían que hacer la próxima vez. Lara se formó, como si no hubiera pasado nada, al lado de John, y los demás detrás, pues él era el capitán. Montaron sus escobas y salieron al tan esperado encuentro de Quidditch.

-¡Aquí llegaron al fin los jugadores de Griffindor!- gritó el comentarista y todos los aplausos por parte del equipo del león tapaban a los gritos de los Slytherin- ¡El capitán: buscador John Potter; con sus dos amigos como bateadores: Chris y Nick Weasley! ¡Y los tres cazadores también Weasleys: Michael y las gemelas Amy y Ely! ¡Y por último, la mejor guardiana que vi: Lara Black!- ella parecía mas segura que el Banco de Gringotts- ¿Todo listo? Encendamos los marcadores.

El comentarista presionó un botón rojo y un cartel grande se formó en él:

SLYTHERIN APESTA

Harry divisó que los gemelos chocaban las manos.

-¡Una broma de los Griffindors!- dijo el comentarista para calmar los ánimos- ¡La profesora Geller ya esta en el campo!(NA: el apellido lo sacamos de Monica y Ross Geller, de la serie norteamericana "Friends". Todos los derechos reservados)

En efecto una señora muy rubia, flaquísima, raquítica se podía decir, entraba al campo para dar las primeras indicaciones a los capitanes. Cuando éstos dos se dieron la mano y el silbato de la Sra Geller sonó, el partido empezó. John enseguida comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo y los demás jugadores fueron a ocuparse de sus puestos.

-¡Amy o Ely tiene la quaffle!- gritaba el comentarista- ¡Un espléndido pase a Amy o Ely por encima de Peterson! ¡Una de las dos avanza sin mayores problemas! ¡Michael esta esperando es su posición! ¡Tendrán que pasar a través de White para poder marcar! ¡Una violenta bludger dio de lleno en la espalda del guardián de Slytherin por Chris o Nick Weasley! ¡Bien por ustedes, chicos! ¡Rómpanle la cabeza a esos…!

-¡Skywalker! (NA: hablamos de uno de los descendientes de Luke Skywalker, que resultó ser mago.: P (Se nos pegó mucho Star Wars… ¿Qué le vamos a hacer:D))- gritó la conocidísima voz de la profesora Mc Conagall

-Lo siento, profesora- evidentemente el comentarista era de Griffindor- ¡Volvamos! ¡Michael tiene la quaffle…! ¡Lanza!... ¡10 puntos para Griffindor!

Todos aquellos que pertenecían a esa casa comenzaron a aplaudir la jugada hecha. Pero entre todo el ruido…

-¡Parece que Potter vio algo! ¡Miren, va en picada al suelo!

De hecho, John iba rapidísimamente en dirección al suelo. Como era de suponer, la buscadora de Slytherin fue tras él. A Harry se le hacía conocida esa jugada…

De repente, él con una magnífica maniobra casi tocó el suelo y volvió a tomar vuelo, mientras que la joven que iba detrás de él cae al campo por culpa del impacto con éste.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Que jugada!- exclamó entre todas las felicitaciones el comentarista.

-¡Esa es la jugada de Krum, en el mundial! ¿Recuerdas?- le gritó Ron a Harry, y en ese momento se acordó de porque le resultaba familiar.

Pero los aplausos sonaron más potentes cuando Amy o Ely marcaron otros 10 puntos.

-¡20 a o, a favor de los Griffindors! ¡Vamos, leones! ¡Si ellos no saben lo que es Quidditch…!

-¡Skywalker! ¡Te lo advierto!- gritó nuevamente Mc Conagall

-Si, lo siento. ¡La quaffle en poder de Slytherin! ¡Se la pasan a Peterson! ¡Avanza sin control! ¡Ahora se enfrentará a la señorita Black! ¡Que linda se ve en la escoba! ¡Si no supiera que es humana, diría que es una veela…

-¡Skywalker! ¡Las declaraciones otro día, por favor! ¡No abuses de mi paciencia!- Mc Conagall se estaba hartando.

-¡Si! ¡Peterson vs Black! ¡Peterson lanza! ¡Pero la espectacular atajada de Lara hace que Slytherin se pierda 10 puntos!

Todos coreaban el nombre de Lara, que no era una mala guardiana. John no paraba de buscar la snitch, aprovechando que la buscadora de su equipo contrario todavía estaba siendo atendida por la Sra Geller.

Fue entonces que Harry divisó la snitch. Estaba en los postes de Griffindor, en las espaldas de John; quiso hacer que su hijo se diera cuenta haciendo extrañas señas con los brazos y la cabeza. Hermione lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, conteniendo una risa, y decidió ayudar a su futuro esposo, pero de una manera un poco más inteligente. Sacó la varita y pronunció:

-_Trinalis Ronaldi! _

Un enorme letrero lleno de luces que decía "¡ATRÁS TUYO!" se levantó de entre la multitud. Nadie lo vio pues apareció y desapareció rápidamente, pero un pulgar para arriba por parte de John le fue suficiente para saber que había entendido. Giró de pronto y la divisó a lo lejos. Se sujetó a su escoba y fue hacia donde estaba la snitch, justo cuando un nuevo aplauso nacía.

-¡Tanto para Griffindor! ¡Bien por Michael Weasley! ¡30 a 0 a favor de los leones! Esperen… ¡Parece que Potter vio la snitch!

Y dicho y hecho, John estaba estirando el brazo. Cuando un gesto de triunfo el buscador hizo, el juego había terminado.

-¡180 a 0, a favor de Griffindor! ¡Tremenda paliza a los Slytherin y espléndida actuación por parte del equipo de John Potter, y casa dirigida por el profesor Longbottom!- exclamaba el comentarista mas que feliz.

Luego de cinco minutos, todos los alumnos de Slytherin salían con una cara de decepción increíble. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban felices y orgullosos de su futura familia, y como era costumbre, una fiesta habría de celebrarse pronto en la sala común. Los mellizos fueron los 4 primeros en salir corriendo a organizarla: Chris y Nick fueron directo a la torre, mientras que Amy y Ely buscaron lo que su padre y tío les mandaban mensualmente por lechuzas, pero si ganaban el Quidditch, la mercadería sería doble.

Un clima de felicidad y fiesta reinaba en la casa que alguna vez Godric Griffindor fundó.

A Harry y Ron les sorprendió mucho la disposición de Hermione para ir a la fiesta, ya que ella siempre era la que decía basta en las celebraciones de su tiempo.

Pasaron un buen momento, a decir verdad: letreros por todos lados y chascos por doquier. Chris y Ely vendían orejas extensibles más caras de lo normal, así ganaban mas cantidad de dinero, mientras que Amy y Nick muy ocupados estaban en probar unos bizcochitos (que te hacían cambiar la voz a una terrorífica así podías irte de las clases a la enfermería) en unos de primer año.

Ni Julliane ni Jane, las dos prefectas (NA: nos olvidamos de decirles que Mc Conagall cambió la regla que decía que debe ser una mujer y un hombre los prefectos: ahora podían ser dos mujeres o dos hombres, da igual), aparecieron en toda la noche, por lo que Hermione se preocupó. Ron se dedicó a conocer un poco a Paul, y llegó a la conclusión de que era muy tímido e introvertido.

-------------------------

Mientras…

-No, profesor, yo creo que mañana ya les digamos que se tienen que ir…- opinaba Julliane.

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece luego del encuentro?- propuso Neville.

-Si, será lo mejor. El problema es… ¿Cómo?- recordó Jane.

-Humm… tomando en cuenta como es Hermione, creo que ya lo sabe- dijo el profesor.

-¡Es verdad! Bueno, profesor Longbottom, tenemos que controlar a todos en la fiesta. Nos veremos mañana.- Julliane se despedía- Adiós.

-Adiós chicas.

Esa rápida conversación fue la causa por la que la chica Potter y Weasley iban hacia la sala común. Giraron la esquina, y se encontraron cara a cara con John Potter.

-¡Pero por favor! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!- le gritó su hermana.

-Bueno, si. No tengo tiempo, bobita, ¡nos vemos!- John se disponía a marcharse.

-¡No tan rápido, idiota de eco!- le dijo Jane entre risas.

-¿De eco? ¿Por qué?

-Porque, jaja-Jane empezaba a reírse- Porque eres idiota, idiota, idiotaaa- habló como si estuviera en una montaña cantando la canción de Heidi.

-Muy graciosita, cara de topo, ahora te lo repito: ¡correte!

-No, no, no y no. Tú te vienes con nosotras- Julliane lo tomó del brazo, pero John se zafó y sacó la varita, a lo que Jane le copió.

-¿Qué dices, hermanita, que te parece un duelo aquí mismo?- John la estaba desafiando porque sabía que ella no rompería nunca una regla. De lo contrario, no se hubiera ni animado a hablar de un duelo con su hermana. Pero para su sorpresa, Jane contestó:

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Por qué no? En el último fuiste a la enfermería, ¿recuerdas?- por la cara de John parecía que le habían comunicado que las veelas se habían extinguido.

-Er… ¡bueno! ¡Vamos, ahora! ¡_Expelliar…!_-pero su hermana no le dio tiempo.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_

Y las piernas de John no podían parar de bailar.

-¡Sé que tu expelliarmus es fuerte, John, al igual que el de papá, pero actuar rápido es importante!- dijo Jane guardándose la varita en el bolsillo y dejando aquel lugar atrás.

-¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Me estoy cansando!- le gritaba a su hermana.

Jane no le dio importancia, pero Julliane si. Sacó su varita y pronunció el contra hechizo. John cayó y Julliane corrió para alcanzar a Jane.

-----------------------------

Hermione se estaba cansando de no poder hablar con Harry, ya que estaba solicitado por muchas chicas. Por supuesto que creían que él era John, y él decía que le estaba haciendo favores a su hijo. Ron se había hartado de tratar de sacarle una palabra al suyo y decidió hablar con su amiga:

-¡Este chico me estresa!- Ron se sentó rendido en un sillón y Hermione le siguió.

-¿Por qué?- ella se reía por lo que dijo su amigo.

-No abre la boca ni para decir "quiero pipí"

-Jajaja- Hermione seguía con esa risa que a Ron tanto le gustaba. De verdad que hubiera preferido que pasara algo entre ellos… pero el destino hablaba por sí solo.

Harry, luego de decir un discurso por John sobre el partido de Quidditch, se acercó a sus amigos.

-¡No puedo creer que nos parezcamos tanto!- parecía orgulloso.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me valla a acostar- dijo Ron- estoy un poco cansado. Adiós.

El pelirrojo saludó a varios de allí y se marchó hacia el despacho de Neville.

-Harry, yo creo que también me voy- Hermione se despidió y dio vuelta hacia la puerta, pero el morocho la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-No- él no sabía exactamente porqué había hecho eso.- Er… quiero decir…no… ¿no te gustó la fiesta? je je- se rió nerviosamente.

Hermione entendió lo que Harry quiso hacer.

-MmM… ¿Harry, no quieres dar una vuelta? Mucho sueño no tengo…

-¡Seguro! ¡Vamos!- y la llevó rápidamente afuera.

Algunos alumnos estaban en los pasillos todavía, pero ya pensaban en volver. Hermione le preguntó a Harry si podían ir al Gran Salón. Él no tenía problema y así lo hicieron. El lugar estaba igual que antes, solo que las luces estaban apagadas y el fondo no se divisaba del todo.

Caminaron a través de él, hablando de cualquier cosa. Pero, cuando llegaron al final del Gran Salón, vieron a una inconfundible señora con una bata escocesa.

-¿Potter? ¡_Lumos!- _y una luz los iluminó a todos- ¿Qué haces tan…?-pero se detuvo al ver a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.

-¡Profesora Mc Conagall! Tanto tiempo… jeje- dijo Harry.

-¿Granger?- preguntó la aludida tímidamente y con una ceja levantada.

-Si- le respondió como cuando cualquier profesor le pregunta porque se sacó un 9 en una prueba: tenía sus manos cruzadas en la espalda y miraba al piso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Harry?

-Si, soy Harry, no John.

La profesora se puso a pensar… y a pensar…

-¡Cuando desaparecieron, fueron a su futuro!

-Si…- dijo Hermione otra vez como antes.

-¡¡Y ahora me vengo a enterar! ¡Que bien! Pasen… pasen…, vamos a tomar el té- los dos se sorprendieron de ver a la profesora tan feliz de verlos.

El despacho de la Profesora Mc Conagall era el anterior, pero en el de Dumbledore. Estaban los mismos cuadros y certificados, y los antiguos directores que estaban en los recuadros. Harry intentó buscar a Dumbledore, pero Hermione le pegó un codazo diciéndole que preste atención a su profesora.

-Siéntense, vamos- agregó Minerva al ver que los chicos no reaccionaban.

Le hicieron caso, mirándola extrañamente.

-¿Y el señor Weasley?- les preguntó sirviéndole el té a Harry.

-Se fue a dormir, profesora- le respondió.

-Bueno… cuéntenme. ¿Cómo lo hicieron?- y al notar cierta duda, agregó- el haber venido hasta aquí, por supuesto.

-Fue… por error, si, eso… jeje- Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

-¿Por error, Potter? A ver, señorita Granger, yo se que no me va a mentir…- dijo rápidamente. Su amabilidad pareció esfumarse, más bien parecía querer usar su poder de persuasión, y miraba a la morocha severamente.

-Lo que dijo Harry, profesora- exclamó ella muy segura. - fue por error.

-¿Y que hacían en mi despacho, mientras un cartel se formaba afuera?- volvió Mc Conagall, un poco mas enojada.

-Pero… ¿nosotros no le contamos ya?- dijo Harry- Me refiero a que si en nuestro "hoy" no le informamos nada de lo que pasó.

-No, por eso… recuerda, Potter, mi paciencia tiene límites- los niños sonrieron: extrañaban esa frase.

-Y… digamos…- Harry colocó su codo en el escritorio, y con su mano libre se tocaba la pera.- ¿Qué decía el cartel?- terminó como si estuviera hablando con Ron.

-¡Potter!- la profesora golpeó el banco, y el sobresalto le llegó al ojiverde, pues sacó el codo de donde lo tenía- ¡Te ordeno que me digas! Por favor…- su amabilidad había vuelto- ¡Luego van a volver y no me van a decir nada!

-Lo sentimos, yo…-empezó Hermione tímidamente.

-No, Herms- él la detuvo- yo tuve toda la culpa. Déjamelo a mí.

Entonces Harry detalló todo lo que planearon, cómo consiguieron sacarla a ella de su despacho, cómo los Weasleys habían hecho lo que hicieron por su culpa, y cómo finalmente estaban allí.

-¡Pobres chicos! ¡Yo los castigué a ellos! Pero les fueron muy fieles, pues no se les ocurrió decir donde estaban ustedes ni por que le ofreciéramos un mercado de chascos.

-Es porque ellos no sabían…- dijo Hermione.

-¡Uy, es peor ahora! Será mejor que se vayan. Ahora no puedo hacer nada y el giratiempo lo necesitarán. Bueno, suerte chicos.- y a continuación los tres se levantaron de sus sillas y la profesora los saludó.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, suspiraron y sin decir nada, partieron al despacho de Neville, sin dejar de pensar en sus encuentros con las camas… y Ron.

-¿A dónde fueron?- les dijo entre dientes Ron. Obviamente quería ocultar su furia pero no lo hacía nada bien, y miraba solamente a Harry.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta y…

¿Una vuelta? ¡UNA VUELTA!- Ron estaba sacado de sus casillas- Sabía que saber que se casarían cambiaría todo, pero al menor podían habérmelo dicho.

Sus amigos lo miraban extrañamente pues no comprendían ni las tres cuartas partes de lo que estaba gritando.

-¿Qué dices, Ron?- Hermione se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¡¿Qué digo! ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!- se dio mediavuelta para mirar por la ventana- ¡Hablo de lo que hicieron allí!- e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando afuera.

Hermione miraba a Ron suspicazmente: nunca había visto así a su amigo desde el baile de navidad de 4to año; mientras que Harry también lo observaba pero pensando rápidamente que pudo haber pasado: porque ir estaba en sus planes pero la profesora lo había arruinado todo.

Luego de tres minutos, el pelirrojo seguía mirando por la ventana, y sus amigos observaban solo su espalda. Hasta que Ron dijo tristemente:

-Los vi besándose.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si!- Ron gritó nuevamente- ¡Y prefiero que me lo digan ahora!

-Ron, por favor escúchame…Nosotros no fuimos hoy a los terrenos- Hermione trataba de calmar las cosas- Eran otros…

-¡Por favor! Se distinguir perfectamente a Har…- de pronto se detuvo y bajó la mirada al suelo, pensando- John…

-John, ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry con un poco de miedo, porque no quería que él asara a la parrilla a su hijo.

-¡Era él!- razonó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa en la cara y a la vez un poco aliviado- Él estaba con una chica con el pelo igual al de Hermione. Ya creía que no era ella, Herms es mucho más baja.

-¡Ey…!- dijo la aludida poniéndose una mano en el pecho- eso dolió.

Entonces, después de un gran malentendido por parte de su amigo, se fueron a sus respectivas camas a tratar de que el sueño duerma todos sus cerebros (Hermione rogaba que el de ella no) así podían de una vez por todas descansar como se supone.

**(NA: esta es la parte cultural del fic :D. Se lo dedicamos a Cordioli, y esto es lo que hice mientras estudiaba. Los dejo seguir)**

Ron tenía un ridículo sombrero cuadrado, con una cruz roja en el medio de éste, y caminaba decidido hacia no se sabe donde. Sus pasos le pesaban causa del tapado de cuero o pieles que llevaba puesto y unas incómodas botas negras. Caminaba y caminaba sin parar. Su pelo parecía cortado a mano, pues era un horrible corte: parecía que le habían puesto una taza grande en la cabeza y le cortaron lo que quedaba fuera. Su paso parecía nunca acabar y aunque Voldemort se le parara enfrente y le tirara una comunidad de arañas, él no frenaría. Llegó hasta una gran puerta, una gigante puerta, parecida a la de la Sala Común y la de Gringotts.

Un hombre alto, altísimo, puso la mano en el picaporte y estaba dispuesto a abrirle. Ron giró a verlo. Era un hombre al que Ron lo encontraba conocido: era el dueño del comercio donde venden todas las cosas de los Chudley Cannons: Joso, Serapio Joso.

-Hola, soy Joso, Serapio Joso. Pasa, te están esperando.

Entró. Era un cuarto de la realeza, todo adornado con arte medieval y una alfombra roja, larguísima, que conducía a dos sillas enormes. En éstas había dos personas; mejor dicho dos reyes: uno con unos ojos muy verdes, con gafas y una barba como la de Dumbledore, y otra con pelo castaño y muy desprolijo. Eran el Rey Harry y la Reina Hermione.

-Pasa- le dijo uno a lo lejos.

Ron, que se había quedado inmóvil con la cantidad de cosas de oro que veía, no se había percatado de que todavía no había ni cerrado la puerta completamente. Lo hizo a continuación, y siguió la alfombra que lo llevaría a donde quería ir. Cuando por fin llegó, hizo una reverencia que los reyes aceptaron.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Cristóbal?- le dijo el rey con mucho glamour.

-Oh, Reyes Católicos de España, ¡vengo a decirles una propuesta que es importante!- Ron tenía una voz fuerte y grave.

-Te escuchamos, Cristóbal- exclamó la reina con severidad.

Ron se puso más serio: quería que de veras le creyeran esta vez. Tomó aire e igualmente a la vez anterior, dijo:

-¡Creo que la tierra es redonda!

cri/cri ®

-Puff… jajaja- el rey se había caído de su silla por el ataque repentino de risa- ¡Redonda! ¡jajaja! ¡Ey, muchachos!- le gritó a los guardianes de la puerta, entre ellos Serapio Joso- ¡Colón dice que la Tierra es redonda!

Y el salón estalló de risa, todos, menos la reina, que al instante interrumpió:

-Yo si le creo.

La risa de todos se paralizó y giraron sus cabezas de repente, para mirarla. El rey se incorporó en su silla nuevamente.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías, querida?- le preguntó su esposo con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

-Digo que yo le creo- ella se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar por la sala- Querido, he oído teorías que afirman la redondez de la Tierra y en cierta forma son probables- le explicó.

-MmM… ¿tu que dices? ¿Qué hay tierra después del océano?- el rey y la reina parecían haberse olvidado que Ron estaba allí.

-Exacto. A mí me han contado mercaderes que han tenido contacto con musulmanes las teorías que ellos hacen. Y si lo piensas, querido, podríamos encontrar nuevas rutas hacia la India, en una navegación- aventuró la reina de España.

-Es lo que yo venía a…

-¡Tuve una inspiración, querida!- gritó el rey parándose de su silla, sin dejar terminar a Ron- ¡Podemos hacer una navegación, y así podríamos encontrar nuevas rutas hacia la India!

La reina entornó los ojos.

-Claro, querido… (( ¬¬)) – y se acordó del pobre de Ron que estaba esperando turno para hablar- y también pienso que deberíamos dejar hablar a Cristóbal- volvió a su asiento.

-Querida, ¡creo que deberíamos dejar hablar al muchacho!- y se sentó también, mientras su esposa ponía los ojos blancos de vuelta ((¬¬))

-¡He venido a proponerles una navegación hacia la India…

-¡Te gané!- se paró como un resorte y le dijo el rey- ¡yo tuve la idea primero!

-Querido, déjalo terminar- Hermione sentó a Harry nuevamente.

-… pero necesito fondos económicos para poder llevarla a cabo!- terminó Ron.

-No- dijo el rey.

-Si- dijo la reina al mismo tiempo, pero ella continuó- Harry, si descubrimos las rutas, ¡será un gran logro para España!

-Si, este zoquete me quiere sacar riquezas, diciendo que la Tierra es redonda y bla, bla, bla. ¡Lo que falta es que me pida las calaveras!- se quejó el rey.

-En realidad, necesitaría tres…- murmuró Ron.

-¿Ves?- le dijo el rey a la reina.

-Harry, amor…-Hermione le ponía los ojitos de un perrito con frío, bajo la lluvia- Deberías darle las riquezas que pide… quizás se caiga y muera, y no lo verás más… pero vale la pena intentar.

El rey lo pensaba.

- vamos, vamos - pensaba Ron.

-¿Ron?- la reina se tiró sobre él con efectos de la película Matriz y le dijo su nombre- ¿Ron? ¡¿RON!- lo zarandeaba con fuerza- ¡¿RON!

Abrió los ojos y vio a la reina con unos cuantos años menos.

-¡Herms! Buen día- la saludó el pelirrojo, medio dormido.

-Buen día. Hey, ¿Ahora a todos se les da por tener el mismo sueño?- Hermione se sentó al pie de la cama de Ron, y este la miró extraño.

-No se- se encogió de hombros- ¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

Ella giró para ver a Harry.

-Mi futuro esposo tiene serios problemas con el ronquido y no se callaba, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas- terminó la castaña volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

Ron se asustó.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntó horrorizado. La última vez que había escuchado la palabra "drásticas", un alumno de primer grado salió del armario con el pelo en llamas. (NA: tenía razón de tener un poco de miedo, ¿o no:P)

-Solo le eché el hechizo silenciador- le respondió de lo más tranquila- Pero ya se lo quité. Parece que entendió.

El asintió un poco mas relajado y comenzó a mirar a Hermione. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón enorme y estirado color verde flúor, y una remera XXXXL (NA: para los que no saben, es un talle gigante, o muy grande), que decía "I ♥ QUIDDITCH". La morocha al notar que su amigo la observaba raro, se explicó:

-Tuve que pedirle ropa a Neville para dormir. Sabes que odio el uniforme (NA: esa soy yo, cotipotter en persona: ¡¡ODIO EL UNIFORME DE LA ESCUELA!)

- dijo mirándose a si misma.

-Siempre lo esquivas… (NA: exactamente igual que yo… jaja)

-Sip. Ahora estoy segura que me conoces bien.

-Mas de lo que tú piensas…-dijo el pelirrojo y las orejas parecían dos tomates al sol.

El silencio reinó en la habitación hasta que Harry se cayó de su cama, y lo más gracioso fue que con semejante golpe no había ni pensado en despertarse. Por eso, sus amigos lo tuvieron que levantar y volver a colocar su cuerpo en su cama. Luego, Hermione corrió a la cama de Ron y no quería salir de allí.

-¡Ey! ¡Yo estaba re-calentito en mi cama! ¿Dejarás que el frío estrangule mis venas?- lo dramatizó Ron, y le sorprendió que Hermione lo pensara… Aunque no lo hacía.

-Si- dijo y se metió debajo de las sábanas, pero luego salió nuevamente, mientras Ron ahora se sentaba en la punta de su ex-cama.

-Hey, ¿no se supone que somos magos?- reflexionaba el pelirrojo.

-Ay, Ron, tu y tus preguntas…

-Bueno, en todo caso, cerebrito caminante, ¡tuviste que darte cuenta que pudimos haber puesto a Harry en su lugar sin esfuerzo!

Hermione cayó en la conclusión de que lamentablemente, esta vez su amigo tenía razón. Así que pensó algo rápido de que hablar.

-¿Qué te parecen tus hijos, Ron?- dijo rápidamente.

-¬¬ cambiaste de tema… Supongo que bien. Julliane será el orgullo de la familia, mientras que Paul… creo que ayudará a los que trabajan en Gringotts, que no hablan nada y están serios todo el día. ¡Habla menos que un plescadlo muerto!

-Pescado- lo corrigió Hermione- Bueno, pero ¿Quién sabe? Mírala a Luna, algo tuvo que pasar para que te enamoraras de ella y te casaras. Quizás madure y cambie…

-En mi opinión, creo que estaré bajo el hechizo Imperios cuando me case y le dé hijos a Luna… Tu obsérvame, si tengo los ojos amarillos, te darás cuenta enseguida.

-MmM…-dijo entre risas- Lo intentaré. Será mejor que despertemos Harry, no creo que quiera perderse la súper cita que tenemos…

La sonrisa de Ron se iba esfumando de a poquito.

-¿Tienen una cita?

-Tenemos una cita- lo corrigió de nuevo- ¿Te olvidaste? Llamamos a TOODOS para encontrarnos en La Casa de los Gritos.

-Cierto. Bueno, déjamelo a mí- dijo Ron- Yo lo despertaré de la forma navideña.

-Pero ¡Yo también participo siempre!- se quejó la morocha.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no vinieras?

-De todos modos iba a ir igual- se encogió de hombros y saltó de la cama, mientras Ron tomaba una almohada.

Ella hizo lo mismo y fueron silenciosamente hacia Harry: era en vano, pues a Harry no lo despertarías ni porque el coro Kennedy le desafinara en el oido.

Se colocaron las almohadas debajo del estómago, agarrándola con las manos, se tiraron sobre Harry, y comenzaron a reírse. El ojiverde se sobresaltó y se cayó al lado de la cama.

-¡Que! ¿Es navidad? ¿Ya es navidad?- abrió los ojos y tomó los lentes de la mesita como pudo y vio a sus amigos a mas no poder de la risa. Cuando comprendió dijo:

-Muy graciosos…- miró su reloj- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que cambiarnos! ¡Rápido!- se paró de su cama y se fue a la habitación principal. Nadie lo había acompañado. Volvió y encontró a sus amigos todavía riéndose.

----------------------

La hora acordada había llegado al fin. Hermione se veía muy bien sin la túnica, pues llevaba un par de jean de Neville que ella misma, con un movimiento de varita, lo había achicado, mientras que Harry y Ron no habían preferido cambiarse.

Afuera estaba nevando, para que mencionar que el frío era polar y tuvieron que ir en busca de abrigos. ¿A dónde? Pues a la casa de Hag… ¿Y Hagrid?

-Se casó con Madam Mazine, y decidieron vivir en Beaxbutong (NA: no se si se escribe así, y el libro 4 se lo presté a una amiga… perdones), así que dejó su cabaña a poder de los Potter, Weasleys y Grangers que nacieran- explicó Neville mientras se dirigían allí.

Ésta estaba tal cual Harry la recordaba: cómoda y acogedora. Cuando entraron, Fang se abalanzó sobre Ron, como de costumbre, pero un Fang 2 cayó sobre Harry y dos Fangcitos fueron bajo las caricias de Hermione, mientras Neville se reía porque él ya sabía lo que sucedería. Con una gran sonrisa, los presentó:

-Esta es la familia de Fang- dijo acariciando a uno de los cachorritos- Vamos adentro.

Entraron, tomaron los abrigos y salieron más que nerviosos por los pocos minutos que faltaban. Cuando estaban cerrando la puerta vieron a Jane y Julliane caminando hacia el sauce boxeador y detrás John, Amy, Ely, Nick y Chris cuchicheando. Paul estaba cerca, pero todo le parecía indiferente, como siempre.

Ellos llegaron antes, pero igual el nudo ya estaba presionado, como era de esperar. Los chicos ya habían entrado… Harry, Ron y Hermione ya llegaban… pero ella los paró:

-Chicos, pase lo que pase ahí adentro, quiero que sepan que los quiero a los dos… por igual…- y comenzó a lagrimear. Ellos la miraban de lo mas común- Snif, snif… ¿Qué diablos hay que hacer para que abracen a uno?- terminó con los brazos abiertos y Harry y Ron comprendieron, y no tardaron en abrazarla.

De una vez por todas, ingresaron. Ron estaba tan nervioso que mientras caminaban, tarareaba "el payaso plin-plin" y dejó de hacerlo cuando Hermione lo miró severamente… Ya estaban llegando… veían luz… se escuchaban voces… Ron empezó a cantar de vuelta…

-¡¡HOLA!- gritaron todos de una sola vez.

Ninguno de los tres podía moverse. Hermione miraba extrañada a ella misma del futuro… ¿tenía pelo lacio?

Ron clavó la mirada en el acompañante de alguien que reconoció enseguida: era Ginny, y el que lo abrazaba por la cintura, estaba siendo fusilado por él internamente.

Pero Harry no podía más de la conmoción: allí estaba Sirius, con mucho menos pelo, pero vitalizado como siempre. Ese hombre, el que él consideraba su hermano, el mismo por el que había tenido varias tardes tristes y melancólicas. y muchos descontroles emocionales; era él quien había muerto dejándolo solo, mas que solo, en este mundo…

Y allí estaba parado.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**¡chin, chin! Éste capítulo lo amé (cotipotter) cuando lo escribía y lo odié cuando lo pasaba… ¡No terminaba más! Pido millones de disculpas por todo lo que tardé en pasarlo, y que tuvieron que esperar lo de la sombra…**

**Bueno, acá la contestación de rewievs (¡Gracias por dejarme bastantes para contestar!)**

**Hibari: nos alegra saber que al menos te divertiste leyendo, que es nuestro propósito. Estuvo muy imaginativa meli2108 al escribir esa parte de Harry y Hermione… No importa si es largo o corto, al menos nos dejaste tu opinión. ¡Muchisimas gracias por leer, y sigue leyendo! (deja otro rewiev, plis!)**

**carolgranger: ¡Ya te extrañábamos! Pensamos que nos habías abandonado… snif, snif… pero nos encanta que te halla gustado el chap, y acá te traemos el CAPITULAZO prometido, espero que también te halla gustado. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Zara Zabini: ¡No mueras que no vamos a tener mas personas que nos lean! jaja ¡Bueno, perdon por hacerte esperar! Es que se me complicó bastante… Y anda acostumbrandote a estos finales así. (son nuestro preferidos) Besos! Y sigue leyendo!**

**Maru: holas! como estas? Bueno, gracias por leer pese a que no entiendes quien es quien. ¡Prometo hacerte un árbol familiar de todos! Nos vemos mañana en el cole, te quiero mucho! Gracias!**

**Amon Black: aca esta quien es la sombra! jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por las felicidades, y espero que este también te halla gustado. Sigue así, y suerte!**

**Karly Radcliffe: Nos encantó que te hallas divertido y reído leyendo este fic. Aca esta la sombra… y mucho sol y playa no había, pero la pasamos genial, y llegamos bien, sin ningún problema (mas que pasar este chap largísimo) Besos, y sigue leyendonos! Gracias!**

**PaolaPotter: Muchas gracias! Y con respecto a tu pregunta, meli2108 me va a delatar al FBI si te cuento, pero te puedo decir que ahora se van a ver. (UY! lo dije, chau, me voy a la carcel por 10 años!) jajaja En esta reunión van a estar TODOS asi que puede ser que estén ellos tambien. Suerte! Y sigue leyendo.**

**Eso fue todo, y gracias, gracias, gracias, por dejarme contestar mas de 3 rewievs:P. No puedo dejar de decir mi opinión con respecto a lo que me acabé de enterarme hace unas semanas, de que quiere prohibir la contestación de rewievs. No estoy de acuerdo por principalmente dos razones:**

**1º: es la forma de que el autor de ff se comunique con sus lectores y les agradesca lo que hacen.**

**2º: simplemente, es divertido.**

**Eso fue todo, no sabemos para que fecha vamos a publicar, pero denos un mes, ya que una persona muy allegada a nosotras acabó de fallecer, y en esos casos, el ff no es nuestra prioridad. Asi que el 11 y 12 lo voy a escribir yo, y vamos a tardar un par de semanas.**

**Sepan disculparnos.**

**Hasta la próxima amiguitos!**

**Los queremos… atte**

**cotipotter y meli2108.**


	11. Los gemelos y sus verdades

**Holas!® ¿Cómo va? Tanto tiempo… snif, snif… no puedo creer que estemos publicando… snif, snif… me emociona.**

**¡POR FIN PUDIMOS ACTUALIZAR! Pedimos mil perdones por todo el tiempo que esperaron, tuvimos problemas, y pese a que no es tan largo este capítulo, costó hacerlo (imaginarse quién quedó con quién y hacerse un cuadro genealógico de 2 metros, no se hace en dos minutos!)**

**Pero bueno, aquí les traemos otro chap de esta historia que, aunque parezca, nunca la vamos a abandonar.**

**Le dedicamos este chap a todos ustedes que nos dejan rewievs diciendo todas cosas buenas.., la verdad que nos dan ganas de hacer las cosas mucho mas divertidas y originales.**

**Les aclaramos que ninguna de las dos leímos Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo, y no pensamos hacerlo hasta que salga en español (una decisión difícil) pero así va a ser y les agradeceríamos que no escribieran nada referente a éste, ni quien muere, ni quien es el príncipe mestizo y todo eso. Gracias.**

**Les dejamos leer y como siempre:**

**Declaimer: Todos los personajes son de JK Rowling, menos los que no conozcan que son inventados o son chicos que van al colegio con nosotras… :p **

**(Dudo que leas esto¡pero felicitaciones por el sexto libro!)**

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: _Los gemelos y sus verdades._**

Y allí estaba parado.

Harry no lo podía creer, simplemente eso. De por sí sabía que lo iba a volver a ver cuando le dijeron que había tenido hijos…

-¡Y yo que creí nunca volverte a ver de joven!- gritó de pronto Sirius- ¡Venga un abrazo!

Aunque Sirius no lo hubiera pedido, Harry lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, así que le dio un merecido y cálido abrazo a su padrino, a quien también lo consideraba un hermano. De repente, Ron gritó:

-¡Quita las manos de mi hermana!- y avanzaba peligrosamente hacia el chico que tomaba por la cintura a Ginny.

Pero no pudo cometer su acto homicida, pues una señora, un tanto anciana, se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que casi pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Ronnie¡Ronnie¡Mi pequeño Ron!- chillaba la Sra. Weasley- ¡Estás… chiquito¡Que alegría verte así!

-Mamá… me estás… ahogando…

-¡OH! Perdóname, hijo. Tu sabes… la emoción de verte tan joven- de a poco la señora Weasley fue dejando respirar a Ron.

Por otra parte, Hermione grande había conseguido apartar a Hermione chica para hablar con ella. Pero ésta no paraba de gritar.

-¡Tienes el pelo lacio¿Cómo es posible¡Me prometí a mi misma no someterme a ese tipo de suicidio todos los días!

-¡Shh¡No grites!- susurró Hermione grande tratando de calmar los ánimos para que los demás, observando como Harry y Sirius hablaban animadamente, no los oyeran- Escúchame, Harry…

-¡Harry tres bledos!- la interrumpió Hermy chica- ¡Dime porque tengo así el cabello!

-¡Ya lo sabrás! Ahora, Harry te…

-¡Te dije que no me importa Harry!- y ante la mirada desafiante de ella misma el futuro, agregó- Bueno, no en este momento… ¡Quiero que me contestes!

-No… ¡puedo!- Hermy grande hacía grandes esfuerzos para no contarle- ¿Me permites decirte lo que te estoy tratando de decir?

-No lo se…

-Bueno- ella no le hizo caso- Cuando lleguen a donde van a ir dentro de unas horas, síguelo a Harry cuando valla a volar en una escoba¿Lo prometes?

-¿Y para que?

-Promételo.

-Esta bien, lo prometo. ¿Pero para que seguirlo?

-Fácil: si no me haces caso, puede que nunca se digan lo que sienten- finalizó Hermione grande guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Y como sabes?

-¡Que preguntas haces¡No son dignas de mí! Lo dije porque ya lo viví, tonta.- Hermione chica miraba con desagrado a ella misma grande, aunque las dos sabían que no iba a admitir que se había equivocado.

Mientras tanto, dos muchachas trataban de sentar a las aproximadamente 46 personas en las sillas, pero nadie les hacía caso.

-¡Es inútil!- se quejó Jane- Lo mejor será que se sienten cuando quieran.

-¡A mi no me vencerán tan fácilmente!- dijo decidida Julliane- ¡Mira y aprende!- y tomando mucho aire, gritó:

-¡AL QUE NO SE SIENTA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, LO CONVIERTO EN SAPO!

cri/cri®

Todos observaban a Julliane, pero no sorprendidos, sino mas bien mirándola con una ceja levantada. Chris, al comprobar que toda la muchedumbre la miraba igual (no sea cosa que diga lo que piensa y su madre lo rete) dijo:

-¡Si no puedes convertir una aguja en una pluma!

-¿Me estás diciendo inútil?- Julliane metió la mano en el bolsillo, aunque sabía que no iba a hacerle nada a su primo, quién ni se movió.

-S…- una mujer alta y con cabello negro le tapó la boca a Chris, mientras que otra señora iba en dirección a Julliane

-Hija- le dijo tranquilamente- todos sabemos que transformaciones no es, digamos, tu "fuerte".

-Ya lo se, mamá, pero Chris…

-¡Todos a la mesa!-gritó Jane interrumpiendo a Julliane, aprovechando que todos estaban callados- ¡Vamos, que la comida ya esta aquí!- y acercándose a su prima, añadió- Muy buena la lección de hoy, profesora.

---------------------------

Ya todos se habían saludado y estaban en sus respectivos lugares. Bill hablaba con Charly y su esposa sobre Quidditch. Hermione chica seguía en la de no admitir que se había equivocado, así que solo se limitó a hablar con Katie y Angelina, quien traía en brazos a su pequeño hijo Jack. Mientras tanto, Ron grande decidió hablar con Ron chico.

-Se lo que estás pensando- dijo Ron grande

-No lo creo.

-"¿Cómo diablos terminé con la rara de Lunática Lovegood?" ¿No es así?- preguntó Ron grande, sabiendo la respuesta.

-¡Si! Es que… ¡No entiendo!

-Ya verás cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts- afirmó Ron grande- Y lo de Harry y Hermione… te acostumbrarás, no los presiones demasiado, mas a Harry, y veras que sin ella se puede seguir viviendo.

-No se si…

-Créeme. Yo lo hice, tú lo harás.

-Si… supongo que tienes razón. Er.. ¿Cómo es mi vida ahora?- Ron chico necesitaba cambiar de tema.

-Trabajo en "The Aurors Corporation" ¡No te rías!- exclamó viendo su yo chico burlándose del nombre ese- Bueno, tengo una esposa e hijos maravillosos y a mi familia la visito a diario, al igual que mis amigos.

-¡Soy un genio!- se felicitó Ron chico.

-¡Yo lo soy también!- y comenzaron a reírse de las cosas que, pese ser uno mucho mayor que el otro, seguían diciendo.

_tilín-tilin_

Entre todas las conversaciones y gritos que había, una persona tocaba delicadamente su copa, pidiendo atención. Esa persona era Remus Lupin, quien estaba mucho más viejo como todo ser humano (o licántropo, mejor dicho) de 60 años.

_tilín-tilin_

Nadie le hacía caso, cada uno estaba en su conversación, y cada vez era mas fuerte el…

_tilín-tilin_

Nadie. Cansado, Remus se paró y con voz ronca dijo:

-¡Su atención por favor!

Todos se callaron y giraron para ver al hombre lobo: él nunca decía discursos ni hablaba en voz general, así que lo miraban atentamente.

-Creo- añadió lo suficiente alto como para que Lara escuchase, quien estaba en la punta de la mesa- que no me he reído tanto en unas de estas reuniones desde que contamos como quien terminó con quién. ¿No es así, Sirius?

-Jo jo jo- rió Sirius, igual que Papá Noel- Seguro que si, y estoy en lo cierto si pienso que a nuestros pequeños invitados no les gustaría escucharlas.

Un cuchicheo alegre dio a entender que la idea había sido aceptada.

-Bueno- comenzó Charlie- ¿Con quien quieren empezar?

Harry y Ron justo en ese momento estaban comiendo, así que Hermione les ganó y dijo:

-Yo estoy intrigada en saber como ustedes dos lograron decir a las chicas lo que habían hecho- ella se refería a Fred y George, quienes bajaron la cabeza, mientras Katie y Angelina sonrieron.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que yo lo cuente- comentó entre risas, Katie Bell- ¿No es así, querido esposito y cuñadito?

Los dos gemelos asintieron sin dejar de mirar el suelo. Las chicas soltaron una risa burlona.

**Flashback----- (lo que está entre comillas, es lo que va Katie relatando)**

"Les contaré desde donde todos sabemos. Cuando Hermione nos encontró a mi y a, supuestamente, Fred, tuve como única reacción correr. Un poco tonta a decir verdad, pero corrí y corrí hasta la Sala Común, sin parar."

Katie no paraba de correr y no sabía exactamente porque lo seguía haciendo. Cuando llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda escuchó un grito.

-¡Weasley¡Ven aquí!

Y "George" pasó corriendo a su lado a toda máquina, sin siquiera saludarla. (Todos sabemos que en realidad era Fred, porque George estaba con Hermione hablando). De pronto, pasó Filch tras él: los gemelos estaban en problemas, y no era para nada anormal. Sin embargo, Katie estaba un poco preocupada, pero de todos modos entró a la Sala y fue directamente a su dormitorio. Al ingresar a su habitación, sintió culpa de dejar así al gemelo y decidió volver.

Cuando Katie llegó a donde unos 30 minutos atrás, "Fred" y Hermione estaban, ya no había nadie. Fue a buscar al pasadizo de la bruja tuerta pero no estaban ahí y eligió volver de vuelta a la Sala Común: tal vez ellos ya habían regresado. De pronto, escuchó voces a través de una puerta y las reconoció enseguida: eran Fred y George.

"A partir de ahí escuche todo, hasta lo de "ser el novio de Hermione". Cuando Herms se acercaba a la puerta diciendo "no… no", me escondí detrás de una armadura para que no me vean. Ella salió camino a la Torre y los gemelos detrás"

-¡Somos unos genios!- se felicitaba a si mismo, Fred.

-Hermione no va a decir ni "mu", y podremos seguir con las chicas.

De pronto, Katie salió de donde estaba: tenía puestas sus manos en las caderas y su pie subía y bajaba, como contando los pocos segundos de vida que les restaban. A los gemelos se les había caído la mandíbula.

-¿Y?- comenzó Katie, un poco molesta- ¿No tienen algo que… decirme? Porque la verdad es que no entiendo nada de nada.

Fred lo miraba a George, pues si alguien tenía que decirle algo, el correcto era el que estaba realmente enamorado de ella, así que su hermano lo empujó hacia delante, pero George parecía asustado.

-No muerdo- dijo Katie mientras esperaba.

George parecía haber juntado el coraje para hablar y, suspirando, dijo:

-Bueno…- pero cambio de opinión, y rápidamente agregó- no podemos hablar: mi ventanilla de atención al cliente acaba de cerrar. Adiós.

Dio media vuelta, pasó al lado de su hermano, quién lo tomó del brazo y lo trajo de vuelta.

-No no no no. Tu te quedas- le dijo Fred tranquilamente.- digámosle, George, otra no nos queda.

-Claro, claro. Total, Angelina esta en Londres- se quejó George.

-¿Y quien te dijo que te gustara una chica menor que tu?

Y así discutieron como si Katie no estuviera ahí parada, esperando impacientemente. Después de un minuto, eligió a George para que le contara toda la verdad.

-¡George¡Quiero que me expliques todo¡AHORA!

-Esta bien, esta bien… -George no sabía como empezar… pero eligió la peor manera- Cambiamos chicas: es decir que tu pensabas que tu novio era Fred, pero en realidad era yo: George. Ya esta, ya lo dije, me siento aliviado, fiuu…

Katie tenía los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta. (NA¡actúa bien! Ya los había escuchado, así que pretendía sorpresa), pero acercándose a George, lo único que le salió decir (para alivio de él) fue:

-Yo también siento lo mismo, George, y en realidad estaba con Fred, porque Angelina estaba supuestamente contigo… Tu sabes, Fred- añadió mirando al otro gemelo- Angelina solía contarme que le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, y se aliviará mucho al saber esto.

George había esperado una reacción mucho peor por parte de la jugadora de Quidditch: al menos tendría que pasar dos días en la enfermería. Un joven que la pisó fuerte, por accidente, estuvo dos semanas en compañía de Madam Pompey.

"Ese chico lo había hecho a propósito y nadie le hace eso a Katie Bell mientras tenga mi varita."

Esa declaración había tomado por sorpresa a los dos pelirrojos, y ella los miraba como diciendo ¿Qué rayos les pasa? . Eligió tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su amor imposible y lo besó. Un beso corto y hermoso, pero ambos sintieron que por fin se habían encontrado. Cuando terminaron, ella le sonrió y George puso una cara de bobo, como cuando un hombre ve a un auto imposible y muy caro. Pero Katie lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la Sala Común.

**Fin Flashback.**

-Esa noche, nunca la olvidé. Fue unas de mis mejores- declaró Katie.

-"Bebo"- dijo Ron con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza- "¿Gué basó gon Red?" (NA: traducción: Pero ¿Qué paso con Fred?)

Angelina comenzó a reír, mientras acariciaba al pequeño Jack. Fred le contestó:

-No te lo contaré, pequeño Ronnie- y Ron grande le lanzó una bola de servilleta de papel en la cara- ¡No te lo dije a ti! Y no lo contaré, pues será muy bochornoso, como la última vez.

-¡Ja!- gritó Brian- Él era el hijo de Ginny y su esposo (que van a saber quien es dentro de un ratito).Tenia 13 años de edad, y su hermana, Emma, tenía 10 años y era igual a Ginny de niña. Los dos, por supuesto, eran pelirrojos.- ¿Te refieres a lo de la lechuza, Tío Fred?

-¡Chh!- le pegó otro chico a su lado- ¿No ves que no quiere contarlo¡Que falta de educación!

-¡Bien dicho, hijo!- le aclamó Percy. Su hijo, Martin tenía la misma edad que Braian.

Los mellizos Chris y Nick lo miraban raro.

-Yo en tu lugar- le dijo Nick con cara de pocos amigos- me fijaría mas en lo que estoy comiendo que en Brian.

-¡Nick!- le retó Katie- ¡George¡Reta a tu hijo!

George le dijo que se detuviera, guiñándole un ojo, y, sorpresivamente, Martin se mostró sin apetito.

-¡Tío¡Por favor¡Queremos oírla de nuevo¡Es muy graciosa!- le dijeron a Fred, dos chicas muy bonitas, que estaban con Amy y Ely.

-Anda, Fred, cuéntanos que hiciste tú luego- lo animó maliciosamente Angelina, mientras sonreía.

Fred, maldiciendo su propia suerte, tuvo que aceptar. No le iba a servir de nada oponerse, pues eran unas 35 personas en contra de él, asi que no tuvo otra opción que comenzar.

**Nuevo Flashback (¡va a ver varios! ya saben, lo que esta entre "", es lo que van relatando ellos mismos, en este caso, Fred.)**

"Bueno. Ya saben que George y Katie se marcharon dejaron a un chico hermoso, apuesto y divertido con cara de idiota al cubo. No podía procesar todavía la reacción de ella. En pocas palabras: me había quedado super cri/cri®

Fred estaba exactamente como se había descrito él mismo.

Pero si lo pensaba bien… ¡Angelina debía saberlo! Y si Katie se lo tomó súper bien… ¿Por qué ella no debía hacerlo también?

Pensó en tomar polvos flu e ir hasta su departamento en Londres, pero sería muy arriesgado. Consideró la opción de tomar su escoba e ir hasta allá, pero su madre lo haría volver al instante. Y tuvo que tomar la decisión que todo hombre (en realidad, hombrecito) con cerebro tomaría: mandarle una lechuza.

Con una sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños, caminó hacia la Sala Común, donde utilizaría a Pig. Pero… ¡No tenían a Pig!. La lechuza todavía estaba en La madriguera. Maldiciendo su propia suerte de nuevo, empezó a correr hacia la lechuzería.

Llegó, agitado, al lugar donde las lechuzas duermen, pero no tenía ni idea de que le iba a poner en la carta a Angelina. Empezó a practicar lo que iba a escribir, igual que como lo hace un joven nervioso minutos antes de decirle algo importante a su chica.

Lo mejor, sin duda, era sacar la pluma y el pergamino. Cuando se vio cómodo para comenzar, empezó a probar:

"**Querida Angelina"**

-Suena de vieja- se dijo a sí mismo, y abolló el pedacito de papel.

"**Amada Angelina"**

-No, parece que le voy a pedir matrimonio- se contradecía.

"**Hermosa, espléndida, buena, cariñosa y divertida Angelina"**

-Muy largo- Fred movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora de probar distintas formas de empezar, se decidió por la que todo hombrecito con cerebro usaría:

"**Angelina"**

-Ahora esta muchísimo mejor-se felicitó.

-Pero… ¿Y ahora?- Fred se volvió a desanimar.

Él estaba seguro que las lechuzas en cualquier momento ponían una papelería: había bollitos de papel esparcidos por todo el piso. Tomó lo poco que había escrito, y comenzó a darle vueltas, como buscándole algo. Lo que buscaba eran soluciones¿Cómo decirle a Angelina todo, sin hacer algo muy largo y cursi, pero tampoco llegando al extremo de George¿Cursi o George¿George o cursi?

-Eso no se pregunta.

Definitivamente, se quedaría con la de George. Tomó el pergamino y siguió:

"**Angelina:**

**te escribo para decirte que con George cambiamos chicas desde el año pasado, es decir que tú no estabas saliendo con él, sino que conmigo"**

**Así que chau**

**Te quiero**

**Fred."**

-Listo- comentó mirando la carta con una sonrisa que, poco a poco, se iba esfumando- me va a odiar si le mando esto.

Y nuevamente ayudó a la futura industria de las lechuzas: tiró otro bollito.

-Tengo que decirle eso pero un poco más… suave.

"**Angelina:**

**Tu sabes que te amo con todo mi alma, que mi vida eres tu y la quiero vivir junto a ti, que mi corazón no encuentra su camino si no estas conmigo…**

-¡Asi la tengo a mis pies¡Soy todo un poético y más cursi que un libro de Lockhart!- Fred sentía el impulso de saltar y correr… pero ahora venía la parte difícil.

…**por eso mismo le rogué…**

-Miento, porque simplemente cambiamos… bueno¡Que va!

… **a George que cambiáramos chicas: necesitaba estar contigo, pero yo sabía que tú no querrías.**

**Perdóname si te hice daño.**

**Siempre tuyo.**

**Fred."**

**-**Punto… ¡Excelente!- Fred miraba admirado su obra.

Rápidamente, enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a una lechuza, en forma de venganza porque esa misma le había hecho necesidades biológicas en una versión de su carta a Angelina.

Después de darle varios golpes a la lechuza y de esperar a que halla viento y se largara a llover (así le costaba mas), dejó salir al ave que vería a su chica.

Miró su reloj. Eran las 5 am y faltaba poco para que tuviera la primera clase, asi que se recostó en el suelo de papelitos (Futura Industria Papelera "Pergaminitis"), tratando de dormir aunque sea un ratito.

**Fin Flashback**

-¿Y?- empezó Hermione rompiendo el silencio- ¿Eso es todo¿Eso es… bochornoso?- exclamó, sin comprender la parte que lo avergonzaba.

-¡Nooo! –negó con una risita, Angelina- ¡Lo mejor esta por venir! Pero si mi maridito me lo permite, seguiré yo con esta historia.

**Y otra vez… Flashback… ( lo que esta entre "", es lo relatado por angelina) (NA: esto cansa ya, pero sigan, sigan!)**

"Resulta que yo estaba en la Universidad de profesionalismo, en el preciso momento en que una lechuza loca golpeaba una ventana sin parar. Mi profesora de doctorado fue a abrirla y el querido animalito voló fugazmente hacia mi, pegándome fuertemente en la cabeza y picoteándome todo el cabello"

El revuelo era impresionante. Todos miraban a Angelina que "trataba" de llegar hasta la carta, pero no podía: era obvio que la lechuza estaba vengándose de lo que le había hecho Fred.

-¡Johnson!- le gritó la Sra Wolf- ¡Sal del aula¡Ahora!.

Angelina tuvo que salir del salón, entre las risas de todos, sin otra compañía que la lechuza endemoniada que no la dejaba en paz. Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar su varita, le echó un hechizo petrificador al animal. Esperaba que fuera una carta importante como para dejarla en ridículo frente todo el curso, como para que la Sra Wolf se enoje y como para dejarle su cabeza más fea que la de una bruja.

Abrió y comenzó a leer…

-----------------------------------

AL OTRO DÍA, EN HOGWARTS…

Fred no pudo dormir, ya que las demás lechuzas tuvieron unas instantáneas ganas de silbar sin detenerse ni un minuto, y porque además no pudo dejar de pensar en Angelina. (NA¡¡¡Es un divino!) De pronto, varias lechuzas entraron a la pajarrera con sobres, paquetes y periódicos, esperando a que sea la hora de repartirlos. Era tiempo de bajar a desayunar…

Descendió las escaleras imaginándose como sería la respuesta de Angelina.

"Fredchito"

-No, no me gusta.

"Fredchulis"

"Fredicito"

"Fred"

-Si, así me conformo.

"Te amo y eres el más guapo del colegio"

Angelina

-O mejor…

"Te amo y eres el mas divertido, bueno, cariñoso y guapo del colegio"

Angelina

Fred estaba muy impaciente y cansado. Además, varios se sorprendieron de verlo tan temprano y cuchicheaban por lo bajo, lo que hacía que su humor cada vez fuera mas malo. George y Katie todavía no llegaban, así que tenía media mesa para él solo. Ya se empezaba a preguntar si tal vez ella no le había respondido y estaba aguardando el momento que no pasaría. Al fin, llegaron su hermano y la chica que lo acompañaba. (por supuesto, Katie)

-Hola hermano¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó George mientras se sevía una porción de pastel.

Pero Fred seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana por donde llegarían las lechuzas, y no escuchó lo que George le acababa de preguntar.

-No subiste a dormir anoche¿cierto?- volvió a insistir George.

cri/cri®

Una persona cerca de ellos, comenzaba a moverse en su banco, un poco inquieta.

-Fred¿Recibiste la carta de mamá?

cri/cri 2®

El pelirrojo volvió a ignorarlo. Pero a Katie Bell, nadie la ignoraba.

-¡PEQUEÑO GUSANO¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Katie se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a sacudir del cuello a Fred.

-¡Déjalo Katie!- le pedía George.

-¡Su…el…ta…me!- gritaba Fred, mientas todo el Gran Salón fijaba la mirada en el pequeño gran espectáculo que estaban presenciando.

De repente, una bandada de animales voladores (NA: me cansé de escribir "lechuzas", pero quiere decir eso) entraron a través de la ventana. Una de ellas, según Fred, tenía cara maliciosa y amenazadora, y por "unas razones que nadie entendía" se dirigía a toda marcha hacia él. Cuando llegó le hizo de todo a Fred, menos acariciarlo. Encima de eso, el animalito de Dios llevaba con ella un sobre rojo brillante, por lo que él palideció. Katie petrificó a la lechuza, y lo retiró.

-Ábrelo, Fred. Tarde o temprano… sucederá.-le recomendó la susodicha (NA¡me encanta esa palabra! (Cosas raras de la vida…))

Ese sobre no era ni más ni nada menos que una carta vociferadora, con la firma de Angelina. Él sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, pero todo hubiera sido igual. Así que se decidió a abrir lentamente el sobre y allí comenzó lo peor:

**"¡FREDERICK WEASLEY! **

**¿QUE DIABLOS TE CREES COMO PARA INTERRUMPIR MI CLASE, DEJARME MAL DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO Y DESPEINARME TOTALMENTE!**

**¡Y ENCIMA DE TODO ESO, ME DICES QUE ME ENGAÑARON!**

**¡MAÑANA TE QUIERO VER EN HOGSEMADE!**

**¡SI O SI!**

Luego la carta giró en dirección a Katie.

**¡Hola Katie¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien… bueno, nos vemos mañana. ¡Adios!**

Volvió a girar hacia Fred.

**¡Y QUE NI SE TE PASE POR LA CABEZA NO IR!"**

¡PLOF!

La carta comenzó a desintegrarse lentamente.

**Fin flashback.**

Toda la sala había estallado en risas por la reacción que había tenido Angelina, completamente distinta a la de Katie.

-¡Imaginen la cara de Fred!- gritó George por encima de la risa de todos.

-Esta bien, lo admito- dijo Angelina- estuve un poco dura contigo.

-¿Solo un poco?- le reprochó Fred, haciendo pucherito en su cara.

-Bueno, un poco… demasiado.

Mientras todos seguían riendo, Ron jugaba con la comida en su plato, sonriendo: después de todo, su hermano había tenido suerte con Angelina, pero le preocupaba la suya…

-Tengo que decirte algo…-dijo una voz por encima de él. Era Ron grande que estaba sentado en frente de él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando vallan a… donde van a ir en un par de horas, NO acompañes a Harry cuando diga que va a volar al campo. ¿Lo prometes?

-¿Y por que?

-Promételo.

- Lo prometo- se resignó Ron chico- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tienes que asegurarte que nadie entre al campo en unos… 20 minutos aproximadamente. No te preocupes, otra persona te hará compañía. Solo permite que pase Hermione.

-¿Herms¿Y por que?

-¡Eres testarudo¡Solo hazlo!

-Y…

Pero Hermione interrumpió.

-¡Ron!- y los dos giraron- Digo… Ron chico, je- Ron grande volvió a su plato- Er… ahora te toca elegir a alguien para que nos cuente.

Ron estuvo muy tentado de decir "Yo y Luna" pero se contuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Ron grande. De todos modos, había otra pareja de la cual él quería saber todo:

-¡Ginny y el mequetrefe ese!

-Ron, este mequetrefe es tu cuñado y ni siquiera sabes quien es- le dijo tranquilamente Ginny. Pero su esposo se paró y le tomó una foto sorpresa a Ron, quien no pudo ver claramente por los siguientes 5 minutos.

Cuando pudo ver bien a la persona que había intentado dejarlo ciego, se dio cuenta:

-¡Colin Crevey!- gritó, y como acto-reflejo, Harry se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¡Si!- le dijo este- Me reconociste.

-¡Uh!- se lamentó Ron- ¿Y siguen con lo del "Club de Fans de Harry Potter?"

-No, nos aburrimos cuando empezamos a salir- le contestó Ginny- Bien¿Qué quieres saber? (A un costado de la mesa, Harry cantaba "Aleluya, aleluya")

-Como es que terminaron juntos o como comenzaron a salir, lo de siempre.

-Un día, estábamos en el club, y Colin se dio cuenta que nos gustaban las mismas cosas. Me dijo "Ey, Ginny¿Te diste cuenta de que nos gustan las mismas cosas?", y yo lo miré y le dije sarcásticamente "No, no lo había analizado". Me di vuelta para acomodar unas sillas, y cuando volví a girar lo vi practicando algo. "¿Qué haces, Colin?" le pregunté y me dijo "Ginny, te quiero mucho y sos muy linda. ¿Querrías salir conmigo?". La verdad que fue un poco inmaduro, pero acepté, y cuando salimos, simplemente me sorprendió: me mostró toda una pared llena de fotos mías. Fue hermoso.

Todos los miraban con una sonrisa, menos Ron que comenzó su interrogatorio.

-¿Y eso en que grado fue?

-En sexto- respondió Ginny.

-¿Qué día?

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente: fue un 3 de Diciembre.

-¿A que hora?

-No lo recuerdo bien… pero creo que a las 18 hs.

-¿Qué tenias puesto?

-Llevaba una… ¡ey! Demasiadas preguntas, Ron, ya esta.

-Bueno- se rindió Ron- Al menos se cuando pasó y lo puedo impedir…

-Ron- siguó Ginny- puedes asegurarte de que soy muy feliz junto a mi marido y mis dos hijos.

De todos modos, a Ron esa idea no le gustaba nada.

Una niña pequeña se acercó a Jane.

-Jane¿Me sirves jugo?

-Toma- le sirvió jugo de calabaza en su vasito de plástico.

-Chss, Kate- John la llamó- ¿Ves a aquella chica de pelo raro al lado de mamá?

-Si- le respondió la niña.

-Bueno, ella me retó. Ve y pégale.

-¡John!- le reprochó Jane, pero ya era tarde. La pequeña Kate fue y le pegó a Hermione chica.

-¡Auch!- se quejó.

-¡Kate!- le retó Hermione grande- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-John me dijo, mamá- dijo la niña y lo señaló.

-¡Mentira! Yo no hice nada, mamá, soy INCAPAZ de mandar a mi hermanita a que le pegue a alguien…- John se hizo el inocente.

-¡Asi que esta es mi otra hijita!- chilló Hermione chica.- ¡Harry¡ven aquí y mira! Ella es Kate, nuestra otra hija.

Katherine era una hermosa niña de 6 años de edad. Era Harry en versión femenina: tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, y un par de gafas que le quedaban muy bien.

-Hola pequeña- la saludó Harry- Dime¿las gafas molestan, no es cierto?

-Mi papá dicen que son buenas porque me hacen ver mejor que todos los demás. No se lo digas a nadie, es un secreto, shh- se tapó la boca con un dedo- pero te lo conté porque te pareces mucho a papi, y tienes las mismas gafas que yo. Adiós.

La niña se marchó a jugar con sus otras primas. Mientras se iba, Harry pensaba que esa iba a ser su hija preferida.

De repente, una mujer alta, rubia y con ojos muy azules entró en el salón.

-¡Hola!- saludó, colgando su abrigo- Disculpen la tardanza, el desfile duró bastante mas de lo acordado. Hola cariño- y besó a Bill- Hola niñas- y unas chicas en la punta de la mesa la saludaron con la mano.

-Hola, amor- la saludó Bill.

-Bueno- dijo observando a Harry, Ron y Hermione, mientras se sentaba. ¡Parece que llegaron al fin¿Cómo están? Son Fleour.

A los tres se les cayó la mandíbula.

-¿Fleour… Fleour Delacour?- preguntó asombrado Harry.

-Si, soy yo. Me casé con Bill hace un par de años y trabajo como modelo en una agencia muggle. ¿Vieron que mejore mucho el español?

-Y ellas- Katie les indicó dos chicas que estaban hablando animadamente con Jane y Julliane, las dos muy bonitas- son sus hijas: Nicole y Ashley, de 15 y 16 años.

Pasaron un largo tiempo descubriendo quien quedó con quien: Percy se casó con Penélope Clearwater, y tienen 2 hijos: Rupert de 10 años y Martin de 13. Tambien averiguaron que Charly tomó por esposa (NA: es una manera elegante de decir se casó con…) Melody Gilmore, una chica que conoció en el negocio de chascos de Fred y George, y tienen tres niños: Michael de 14 años, Rachel de 10 años y Matt, un bebé como el de Fred y Angelina.

Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió preguntarle a Sirius y a Remus, pero ellos se negaron a darle alguna información:

-Lo único que voy a decirte es que yo- empezó Sirius- me casé con Arabella Figg, una amiga de tu madre, y tengo 4 hijos aunque solo una en Hogwarts: Lara. Nada más. No puedo decirte como es que volví… bueno, tu sabes… de la muerte. Eso debes encontrarlo tu mismo.

-Pero…- protestó Harry.

-Yo- lo interrumpió Remus- me casé con otra de las amigas de tu mamá: Susan March. Y mis hijos son Donna, que tiene 20 años y Richard de 18 años. Nuestras esposas están en una misión, al igual que parte de nuestros hijos. Nosotros no pudimos ir por culpa de Sirius.

-¿Y que culpa tengo yo de haber agarrado mal el mapa?- se defendió Sirius.

-La culpa de que en vez de llegar a donde teníamos que ir para que nos aceptaran, terminamos unos 400 Km mas lejos.

-Claro… ¿Y por que no lo tenías tu?

-Y…- Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema- ¿No saben nada de Malfoy?

-¿Del "pony"?- gritó John y él y dos chicas mas comenzaron a reírse. Evidentemente compartían la clase juntos.

-¿Por qué le dicen Pony?- se atrevió a preguntar Hill.

-Porque… ¡JAJAJA¡¡ JA JA JA!- John no podía parar de reírse.

-Yo lo contaré- dijo decidida Lara Black.

**Flashback (NA¿Hace falta decir que lo que esta entre "" es lo que ella va relatando? Gracias D)**

"John, Ashley y yo estamos en el mismo año, eso ya lo saben. Ese día teníamos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Slytherin"

Como era de esperar, John llegó tarde y se sentó al lado de Lara, algo que no era normal.

-Buenos días- saludó el profesor Kenobi (NA¡nos pegó Star wars! Que le vamos a hacer…)- Hoy, repasaremos un tema que muchos sacaron mala nota en los MHB: el hechizo _Riddikulus._ ¿Quién quiere empezar?

cri/cri®

-Bueno, tendré que elegir yo… mMm… hoy es 20 del 9, 20 + 9 29. A ver… ¿Quién es 29 en la lista?- John golpeó con fuerza su pluma con su banco- ¡Potter! John Potter al frente (NA¡odio esa frase!)

John se puso de pie, y a regañadientes caminó hacia el profesor.

-Potter, muéstranos como se hace el hechizo Riddikulus. Soltaré al Boggart a la cuenta de 3; 1…2… ¡3!

Del armario surgió un gran dementor. John dio un paso hacia atrás: al igual que su padre, le temía a los guardianes de Azkaban, pero su Patronus era un corpóreo y lo había logrado hacer a los 11 años. Levantó su varita y con mucha seguridad, pronunció:

_-¡Riddikulus!_

Al dementor le crecieron unas orejas; había una peluca larga y amarilla en su cabeza, y en vez de una capa, tenía un hermoso vestido rojo de encaje. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Muy bien Potter! 5 puntos para Griffindor- dijo el señor Kenobi, mientras John volvía a su lugar junto a Lara.

-Muy bien… vieron que es fácil.-indicò el profesor Kenobi- Ahora¿alguien quiere probar?

cri/cri 2 ®

-Bueno, otra vez me veo obligado a elegir… veamos. 29-9…20… ¿Quién es 20 en la lista¡Malfoy¡Ivan Malfoy!

El niño con un cabello amarillo patito, se dirigía hacia el profesor con los ojos como platos y un miedo que hasta un troll (criatura sin cerebro) detectaría.

-Malfoy¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el profesor, pues el chico había llegado al punto de estar pálido como la leche.

-Eh… si… si…¡Por supuesto!- dijo parándose en una posición que demostraba coraje. (Que no tenía)

-Bueno, entonces, muéstranos otro buen ejemplo como el que acabó de dar el Señor Potter.

-¡Es imposible!-gritó John, desde su banco.

-¡Potter¡Silencio!. Iván, soltaré el boggart a la cuenta de 3. 1…2… ¡3!.

"En ese momento… jajaja… ¡JAJAJA! (escena de Lara revolcándose en el suelo, próximo a John.)

"Lo que sucedió (continuó Ashley, hija de Fleour y Bill) fue como para nunca parar de reírse".

Del armario salió un hermoso pony blanco, decorado con cintas de colores y un pelaje suave y liso. Las chicas lo miraban medias tontas: el pequeño caballo demostraba un gran brillo y parecía la criatura más linda del mundo. La sensación que desprendía era que jamás verías algo más bello. Las cosas se iluminaban a cada paso que éste hacía.

Pero las carcajadas de todos tapaban su hermosura.

**Fin Flashback----------------**

-¡Imaginen¡Malfoy le teme a los pony!- terminó Ashley, a punto de volver a reírse como una loca.

-¡De ahí es que le digo "pony"¡JAJAJA!- comentó John.

En medio de toda la gente loca que reía como loca (según el pensamiento de la pequeña Kate), Harry apartó a Harry.

-Oye- comenzó el de mayor edad- Piensas que te has ganado la lotería con Hermione¿no?

-Si, es verdad- reconoció Harry chico, distraído.

-Pero… bueno, los dos sabemos que por un estallido y la Profesora Mc Conagall, las cosas se fueron posponiendo.

-¡Si! Y lo peor es que nunca sabré si vamos a poder hablar de esto en este viaje o…pero…-Harry chico sacaba conclusiones- ¡Tu ya lo sabes!

-Evidentemente la adolescencia me pegó duro al cerebro- dijo Harry grande en forma de chiste- Lamentablemente, no puedo decirte nada, pero date por seguro que vas a vivir emociones fuertes en muy poco tiempo.

Harry chico cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó, confundido.

-Sólo prepárate, y tómate tu tiempo para… "procesarlo"¿si?

Los dos volvieron a sentarse a la mesa donde el tema para hablar no era otro que la dinastía Malfoy. Los chiquitos jugaban con bombas fétidas para niños falsas (bajo el cuidado de Jane, Julliane, Ashley y Nicole), sin darle la mayor importancia a lo que sucedía a menos de 3 metros de distancia. Al igual que el indiferente de Paul, el hermano de Julliane para quienes no lo recuerdan. Él solo se limitó a disfrutar del almuerzo, sin decir nada, para variar. Las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, fueron por necesidad.

-¿Me pasas la sal?

-Si, aquí tienes- se la pasó Julliane.

-¿Y que es de la vida de Malfoy mayor (Draco)¿Saben algo?- preguntó Hermione chica.

Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo presente en aquella reunión, cuando todos callaron un poco, Paul habló: (NA: aleluya.)

-Draco Malfoy vendrá hoy a Hogwarts.

-¿QUE!- gritaron todos al unísono.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Finish¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una preguntilla para que respondan en los hermosos (y largos) rewievs que nos dejarán¿Cómo prefieren los capítulos, largos o cortos?**

**Aquí le van la contestación de reviews (no festejamos los 50, porque 3 de los 51 que tenemos, son mandados por nosotras, asi que en teoría tenemos 49. Al que escriba el número 50, le dedicamos el siguiente chap)**

**Amon Black: **jejeje.. ¡No adivinaste¡Que suerte! D. Bueno¡espero que no te hayas desilusionado, y esperamos otro rewiev tuyo¡Adiós!

**Karly radcliffe: **primero que todo no, no escribimos EggBrother, algo asi. Hasta el momento tenemos este solo, y vamos a publicar el otro, al año que viene masomenos. jajaja. Vamos atrasadas, por eso. Y después, acá tienes otro ejemplo de que estamos obsesionadas con Star Wars, casi, y lo del payaso plin-plin… todavía no puedo parar de reírme yo también, pese a que lo escribí yo misma. D. Espero que te guste este chap, y esperamos otro reiwiev tuyo que nos encantan. Hasta luego!

**Paola Potter: **bueno, gracias por leernos. Si, y acá sigue lo de los gemelos, que son mis personajes favoritos. Me encanta que te haya gustado, y sigue leyendo y dejando reviews! Bye!

**CarolGranger:** Hola! Bueno, no. No leímos el sexto libro aún, y por favor no queremos saber nada de éste. Nos olvidamos de decirles, así que no tienen la culpa. D. Gracias por leernos, y dejarnos un rewiev tan buena-onda! Chao!

**Zara Zabini: **Hola! Y si… pobrecito de Ron, pero estén seguras que la va a pasar bien en los próximos capítulos, cuando vuelven. Chau, y déjanos otro review! D

**Menlorgriffindor: **Gracias! Gracias! D Gracias por decirnos todas cosas lindas que hacen que nos den mas ganas de escribir! Sigue asi! Hasta pronto!

**Oriana: **Holas! Si, nos gusta mucho este fic y es original ya que nos rompemos el "coco" pensando los nombres y todo de los del futuro. D. Dejanos otro mas! Adios!

**hermionedepottergranger: **Holas¿Cuántos capítulos quedan? Te soy sincera: no tengo la mas palida idea! JAJAJA D, (meli2108 debe de estar riéndose) La verdad, es que teníamos programados unos 5 o 4 capítulos más, pero parece que se va alargando, asi que no te preocupes que vamos a seguir. Gracias por seguirnos!

**Listo el pollo, cocinada la gallina, como se dice acá. D. **

**Vamos a estar publicando en aprox. un mes, no sabemos bien, depende de meli2108, como le valla. **

**Hasta la próxima, amiguitos!**

**cotipotter y meli2108. **


End file.
